My Bad Boy
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: It's a High School Fic. Since I can't put more then two genre yet, Im gunna write it in the summary. Humor, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfert, and alittle bit Angst. Rated M for cursing and lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

WHOOOOOO!

A NARUTO HIGH SCHOOL FIC!

NO FLAMES!

I USE THEM FOR ROSTING MARSHMELLOS!

ENJOY!

- Chibi

* * *

**Summary**

Hi. My name is Sabrina. I'm a smart yet pretty girl. I'm known as a 'good girl' at school. While this guy that everyone knows named Gaara, is known as a 'bad boy'. I cross paths with him one day and pretty much...it gets off at a very bad start. I'm forced to be his so called 'slave'. I have to do what he says or else I will end up being ignored and picked on by another group known as 'the popular'. There's twist and turns. Funny moments and embarrassing moments. Surprises and pain. How am I gunna survive High School?! What's a girl to do?!

* * *

**My Bad Boy**

The sweet smell of High School. Yes...I'm returning to High School for my Sophmore year.

"Heeeeeeeey! 'RINA!" someone yelled.

I turned and fixed my semi-light chocolate brown-amber eyes which where hidden behind my square rimmed glasses. It was Haku. I smiled, my lips curled over my perfect straight white teeth.

"Hey Haku." I repiled.

Haku had straight black hair and a girlish lookin-face and body. He was more femime then male. He smiled back at me, his black eyes dancing with happiness to see me.

"How was your summer?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and he laughed, saying, "You didn't do anything, but praticed your guitar and study."

I chuckled and nodded slightly. He laughed some more as we walked to our first period class, english. When we got there, we sat down where we always sat, in the front. I wore a long sleeved white/lavander shirt with a dark brown outer jacket with rolled up sleeves, a plaited skirt that goes down to my thigh, very dark black tights. My hair is black which was thrown into a messy bun with a few strands sticking out. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Itachi-sensei, my favorite sensei, walked in.

"Alright everyone. Be quiet and pay attention. Today we're gunna write an essay and-" Everyone groaned and inturpted him.

"QUIET!" He yelled, scaring us, "Ahem...As I was saying. We're gunna write an essay and it's gunna be written in these journals."

He held up a black journal.

"When it's close to the end of the year, you will turn these in." he said.

He grabbed a whole bunch and passed them out.

"You will spend the whole class time to write about you're summer. Begin." He said.

I opened it and started writing.

_'Let's see...I'm suppose to write in this journal right? Well....This summer was quite boring. I praticed my guitar and I studied. I know my life doesn't all that fun, but I enjoy praticing my guitar. I work at a place close to Hot Topic. Teddy Crafters is what it's called. I love kids. They're so adorable. I don't know why...but that so called 'bad boy' keeps staring at me. I'm wondering why...Oh yeah! My summer huh...Nothing happened...Nothing ever does to me. I don't have a boyfriend and I don't think I ever will. Time is almost up for my class. So another time huh. Ja.'_

I closed my journal and shoved it into my backpack. Haku put his into his backpack and the bell rang. I stood up and walked out with Haku to our next classes. Music aka Digtal auto. It's a really fun class. Unfortuantly...Haku doesn't have that class with me. He has math. I walked into the class, waving bye to Haku and took my seat. I felt eyes on me. I looked up to look straight into black rimmed teal-green sea foam eyes. He sat right across from me. I blinked. Why is he staring at me? He doesn't have a reason too. I quickly looked down, looking away from those piercing eyes. I don't want to look at him and I don't want to get involved with him. I have no reason too and he has no reason to get involved with me. The teacher came in and began to teach. I listened, wrote, and followed everything that he was saying. The bell rang and I got up, walking to my next class, p.e. Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaat....I don't like that class. I walked in and dressed. I hate p.e. Red shorts that are alittle too short and white short sleeved tees that either way too small or a little too big. For the girls that is. The guys were fine. Theirs actually fits. I sat next to my best friend Hinata. I smiled to her as she smiled back. We were sitting against the wall, chatting quietly. I saw her eyes trail over to another guy. Uzamaki Naruto. Black shoes with black shorts and a orange top. He wore semi-heavy black eyeliner and black nailpolish. I looked from him to her then back again.

"Do you like him?" I asked.

She blushed darkly and said, "I-I-I....D-Don't b-be m-mad. P-Please."

I smiled slightly and said, "I'm not. I don't care if you like him. I don't mind."

She smiled and asked, "You don't mind if I go and hang with him do you?"

I shook my head. I didn't mind.

**After** **School**

I was so glad that school is over. I sighed happily as I walked home. I walked down the street and I swore I felt like I was being followed. I turned and looked behind me to see Sabaku No Gaara, the 'bad boy' of the school. He must live my way then. He wore a black shirt with a punisher skull on the front with a mesh shirt underneath. A black wrist band/glove on his left hand and a red on his right. Black semi-skinny jeans with a red belt hanging down and black combat boots with buckles and laces with a big round buckle/butten thing on the top. He wore black nailpolish and a ring on his left index finger. He had a bottom lip piercing and a piercing on his left ear near the top. He kinda looked like a vampire, but a hot one. I quickly shook my head and started walking again. No. I can't get involved with him. I kepted walking until my house came into my sight. I went up the steps and took out my keys, putting them into the keyhole and unlocked it, quickly entering it. I saw him looking at me and I stared back for a bit. I snapped out of it when Naruto came up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He looked away from me and to Naruto. I closed the door quickly and locked it. My heart thudded in my chest. Oh no...I can't like him. I never can. Besides...Who would ever like a nerdy looking girl like me? I know I'm pretty looking, but I'm smart. I let out a breath and went up to my room, to work on my homework. Hopefully....He won't ever see what me and my brother are really like.

* * *

FIRST NEWEST CHAPPIE....DOWN!

*dances*

L: This seems intersting...

Why thank you! ^^

Near: Yes...I agree...

Sabrina: Why is Death Note characters here?

...I...don't know...

Oooooooooooooh! YOU GUYS GET TO MEET SABRINA'S BROTHER IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

HOPED YOU ENJOYED!

JA!

- Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

IM BACK EVERYONE!

L: I can see that.

OMG! L! *hugs*

Gaara: ....*pulls me to him* Mine.

O.o

L: ...No...*pulls me towards him* Mine.

O.o

Gaara/L: *gets into a tugging war with me*

IM NOT A RAG DOLL!

Sabrina: Please Enjoy.

* * *

I heard the front door open then close. My brother was home. I got up from my bed and bolted downstairs. I leaped and hugged him.

"Hi Ryuu!" I said happily.

He looked at me startled.

"Sabrina Nim Kasumi! Don't scare me like that!" He said, placing his hands on his hips.

My brother Ryuu is 20 years old and he is a gay crossdresser. His hair is red and it came down to his shoulders. He wore a light blue dress that went down to his hips with a white bra like top. A white wristband on his his left bicsep and two blue wristbands on his wrists. He wore blue shoes and a necklace with a small round pendant. His eyes were blue, like the ocean. Even if he is a crossdresser, I don't care. I love him anyway.

"How was work Ryuu?" I asked.

"Good. Nothing special really." He repiled, walking into the kitchen.

He worked at a clothes store, which paid really good. I picked up my small square bag and said, "I'm going to work. Bye!"

"See ya."

I walked out, grabbing my bike from the garage and pelted down to work. It was an hour walk. It took me only 30 minutes to get to work on my bike. I smiled softly, feeling the wind threw my hair. I stopped at the light and pressed the cross walk button. My eyes shifted over to the car that had just pulled up. My eyes doubled their size and I felt nervous. It was Gaara in that car. Maybe he won't reconize me. His eyes didn't even flicker over to me. That gave me great relief. I notice that the turn signal for the line was green, but not the nomral light. The cross walk sign went on, which ment for me to cross. I started pettling. It was all downhill from here. I love going downhills. They're so much fun. I smiled really big as I went downhill.

**Gaara's POV**

I had to go to work. I worked at Hot Topic, which was right by Teddy Crafters. I don't why the hell they would place a store right next to a little kids store. I waited for the light to change. I saw the cross walk sign change and I saw someone crossig it on their bike. It was that girl from school. What's her name again? As I tried to think of her name, the light changed. I pressed on the petal and drove forward, heading towards my destination. Work. I didn't see that girl. She's pretty fast for someone on a bike. When I drove up and parked, I noticed the same bike. I locked my car and went upstairs to get to work. I entered the store, getting a few turns of some peoples heads. Not that I care anyway. These people are just merely useless people. I went to the back and checked in. I grabbed some of the merchendices that needed to be put out. I walked back out with them and started putting them on the shelves. I don't know why I'm even here. Such a boring place.

"You never heard of this band?!" a voice asked in shock.

I rolled my eyes slightly.

"S-Sorry 'Rina." another voice said, but timidly.

My eyes couldn't help by flicker towards the music section of the store. My eyes doubled their size as I stared. It was that girl again. What's she doing here?

"Oh come on Hinata. You have to listen to this band! You're lucky I brought my i-pod with me." she repiled.

I knew who Hinata was. Hyuuga Hinata, Uzamaki Naruto's crush.

"Shouldn't we go to work now?" she asked.

The girl looked at her watched and cursed slightly.

"Yeah. We need to. Come on." She said, putting the cd back.

"Aren't you gunna get it?" Hinata asked.

"Can't right now. I don't have enough money yet to buy it. Besides...You know how Ryuu is whenever I spend my money on this band." she said.

Hinata giggled and said, "Yeah. Let's go."

The girl nodded and walked out with her, going to the right. That's where Teddy Crafters are...I wonder if she works there...Or maybe alittle down the line. I walked over to the cd section and picked up the cd. My eyes scaned over it. So she likes this band huh? It's not a bad band, but not my favorite. Nightcore is the name of the band. I walked over to the back with it in my hand and took off the secsor. My boss won't care if I take it. He never notices things are missing when I take something anyway. I'm going on break. I walked out of the store and went to the food court for something to eat.

**Sabrina's POV**

Nightcore came out with a new cd. Such a good back. I noticed a teen in the store, picking up a un-stuffed doll. They suddenly turned and ran out with it, setting off the alarm. I quickly made a dash for it.

"Get back here!" I yelled.

They turned the corner. They're heading towards the food court. I took a short cut, heading straight for the food court. I got up there and I saw her trying to get through. I ran towards the girl and tackled her. I pinned her down and glared at her. I took the un-stuffed animal, still glaring at her.

"Why did you steal it?" I asked.

I reconized the person. It was Haruno Sakura, the 'popular' group.

She sneered up at me and said, "I'm not the one who tackled a customer."

My eyes narrowed and I got up.

"I'm not the one who stole." I shot back.

She glared at me darkly and said, "I'm not the one with a freak of a brot-GAH!"

I punched her in the face, cutting off her sentece.

"Shut up you useless whore." I said darkly.

I turned and stomped away, pissed. How dare she bring in my brother! I stomped all the way back to my job. I entered it and suddenly everyone was clapping. I blinked.

"You got the toy back! Good job Sabrina!" My boss said.

I smiled sheepishly and handed it to her.

"Oh no. You stuff it and keep it." My boss said.

I grinned and stuffed it. It was a panda doll with teal-green sea foam eyes. Strange panda bear this one is...I never knew it could have that kinda of color. It was cute to me.

**Gaara's POV**

I saw that bitch whore running. Haruno Sakura. She was running my way when that same girl that I saw earlier tackled her to the ground. She took the toy back. She punched Haruno straight in the face and stormed off. She was pissed. Haruno was holding her face, withering and crying into her hands. I smirked. Served her right, but what about that girl's brother? What did Haruno mean by freak? I'm going to find out after work.

* * *

Da-dum...da-dum...da-dum-da-dum-da-dum-da-dum-daaaaaa-DUUUUUUUM!

Sabrina: What are you doing?

....Nooooooooothing?

Sabrina: Uh....Okay...

HOPED YOU ENJOYED!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sabrina: And don't even bother flaming....She'll just use it for heat.


	3. Chapter 3

IM BAAAAAAAAAACK!

*hears laughter*

O.O OH GOD!

Joker: *comes out, twirling knife* Hello there.

EEP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Joker: Im taking over this joint.

OH NO YOU DONT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!

Joker: *puts knife towards me* Wanna try that again?

....Um...Yes?

Joker: Wrong anwser...*starts chasing me with knife*

EEK! *is running for dear life*

Sabrina: ....*sweatdrop* Review please.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

When I opened the front door, I was tackled by Courtney.

"NIM!" She yelled, hugging me close.

I saw Laura smirk out of the corner of my eye. Damn...they're here....Oh well...At least they're fun. I wonder what they're doing here...Who knows...I could never tell...Seeing how they're my twins. Yes...we're triplites. We don't the same, but we are triplites. Courtney has mid back dark brown curly hair, about 5 inches taller then me, and light blue eyes while Laura has midback light brown stright hair, about 3 inches taller then me, and dark blue eyes. Courtney's personality is alittle similar to mine. She's caring, out going, loud (at times), kind, scary (when ppl r mean), over powering (good and bad lol). She likes music, hanging with friends, going to the movies, shopping, ramen (but not obssed). What she majorly dislikes is CLOWNS!!! (they are all evil), smart asses, nothing green and mushy, sea food! But here's what my personality is like. I'm also caring, out going, kind, scary (when I have to be then ya'll better be running to hide), and shy when it comes to romance, but a very dirty mind. I like music except waltz and all that crap, hanging out with friends, goinging to the movies, shopping, helping out kids/people in general, swimming, and romance books. What?! I'm a sucker for romance...SHUT UP! What I dislike is horror, people trying to mess with my family, people dissing on gay's, and people who likes making people they're slaves. Laura's personality is alittle hard to describe. She's laid back, even though she's out going, but she manages to get things done. Not as loud as Courtney, but not as quiet as me. Sometimes kind, but scary as hell when she gets pissed off. She's very overpowering when it comes to family or fights. She like music, hanging with friends, going to the movies, swimming, food, smoothies, outdoors, and shopping. What she dislikes having people dis on our brother for his sexualality, people dissing on gay's in general, annoying people, meat, smart asses, and...cheese...Dont ask why...I have no clue myself....

"How have you been Nim?!" Courtney semi-yelled in my ear.

I twitched and said, "I've been good...but I can do better if you let me go."

She let me go and I was able to breath again. I forgot about her damn death hugs. I closed the door and turned back to them.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

Courtney went silent and Laura said, "Mom was being a bitch...We've decided to live here."

...Joy...Don't get me wrong! I love my sisters to death! But sometimes....They annoy the living hell out of me...Not that I do the same to them because I sometimes do. I forgot to mention this buuuut...We're all 16 except Ryuu. Our birthday is December 12th. Winter babies...That's for sure...Ryuu's birthday is May 17th. Spring baby! A few seconds went by and Courtney was happy again.

"Let's go shopping!" she yelled.

Laura giggled while I sighed slightly. I smiled and nodded.

"Let me go and change first." I said.

I went upstairs and into my room. I stripped off my clothes and put on black skinny jeans, a white low cut tank top, and a vest. Just a simple vest. I pulled on my knee high black combat boots with a hidden pocket to stick a knife in, which there was one. Hey! You might never know what kind of whack jobs are on the street. (A/N: Joker: HEY! --NOT YOU STUPID! GOD! *throws hands up* --Joker: ...Oh...) I came back down the stairs and said, "I'm ready."

I plucked off my house keys from th small front table and headed out.

"Bye Ryuu!" I yelled.

I heard a muffled bye and rolled my eyes. I closed the door and locked it.

**Courtney's POV**

OMG! OMG! OMG! I got to see Sabrina again! Of course, Laura and I calls her Nim! I'm wearing a pair of blue faded jeans with a simple red t-shirt that has a funny cartoon character on the front and purple converse. DON'T JUDGE ME! Laura was wearing a purple skirt that reached her thighs with very dark black tights underneath and white converses with a blue shirt with a black vest over it. As I skipped along the sidewalk, I suddenly crashed into someone.

"OOF!" We both cried out.

*THUD*

I landed painfully on my arse. Talk about ouch!

"Hey! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" a voice asked.

I looked up to glare at the person when my eyes went wide with shock and my cheeks grew warm. There, standing before, was the most hottess guy that I've EVER met in my life! Sun kissed blonde locks, ocean blue eyes that I could stare into forever, golden tan skin. O.M.G...PERFECTION JUST KISSED ME IN THE FACE TODAY!

"Hey Naruto." Sabrina's voice said, greeting the sun kissed blonde locks.

Hus face curved into an upward smile.

"Hey Sabrina." He greeted back.

He held out his hand to help me up and I took it. He lifted me up and brushed off my pants.

"Sorry about that again." He said, then glanced down at his watch, "Shoot...I have to go. Nice meeting you...Uh..."

"Courtney!" I stuttered out.

He flashed me (A/N: HIS ASS! Jk, jk!) a smile and said, "Courtney. Bye."

He ran around us and went his way. I sighed happily...Best...day...ever...

* * *

Uh-oh!

COURTNEY'S IN LOOOOOOOOOOOVE!

Courtney: DAMN STRAIGHT!

O.O WTF?!

Courtney: HIYA!

O.O OMG! WHAT IS WITH THIS TODAY?! GAH! *is running madly around in a circle*

Laura: ....

Courtney: What'd I do?

Sabrina: Nothing...Absilutney nothing...And don't worry Laura...You'll get you're POV in the next chappie. Promise.

Joker: *is tied up in meh closet* MMPH!

Sabrina: ...*sweatdrop* Ahem...And the writer will just use flames as heat...

CAUSE MEH HOUSE IS SO DAMN COLD! REVIEW! JA TILL NEXT CHAPPIE!


	4. Chapter 4

*looks around* *sighs in relief* Good...I lost him.

Joker: *is breathing against the back of my neck* Think again.

O.O GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs again* WHY ME?!

Joker: *is laughing while chasing me*

Sabrina: ....*sighs* Please enjoy.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

When that boy Naruto left, Courtney had a pure love struck on her face. I nudged Sabrina and she looked at Courtney also. She stiffled a laugh and I just chuckled lightly. Courtney snapped out of it, blushing slightly.

"Oh shut up!" she said, stomping her foot alittle.

"Sorry Courtney." Sabrina said.

I merely nodded my head with a short, "Sorry."

Courtney just huffed and turned away from us, pouting slightly. We continued walking towards the small cafe place. We entered it and we were seated. We oreder some fries and nachos (A/N: NACHOS! OMG! NACHOS! YES! I WANT SOME NACHOS!). We also ordered some soda too. We chatted, laughing at a few jokes here and there. I noticed out of the corner of my eye was a red haired boy with a raven colored hair boy and a pink haired girl. What kind of girl has pink hair? I notice noticed that, that guy from earlier was there also. Naruto was his name is believe. I saw Courtney look over and them and she started to drool alittle. I smirked and said, "Stop fantasing about him Court."

She snapped out of it and glared at me, hissing, "Shut up! He'll hear you!"

Sabrina chuckled slightly and got up.

"I'm going to get a refill. Anyone else want any?" she asked.

We shook our heads no and she walked over to the drink area. Over near there, I saw another raven colored hair boy, but he looked older then the other one. He had a serious look on his face while he chatted calmly with his friend who looked like a...shark...WTF?! A SHARK?! O.O I nudged Courtney and she looked at me with a question on her face. I pointed and she looked where I pointed. Her eyes got huge and her jaw dropped.

"Why is there a shark here?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and I saw Sabrina walking up to them. I saw the older raven haired guy smirk slightly while the shark guy laughed. Sabrina had a scowl on her face and said something back to the shark. His eyes got huge and his mouth dropped, making the older raven colored hair guy to chuckle. She smiled again and pointed over to us. They nodded and followed her back to our table. Once they reached our table, they sat down, Sabrina next to Courtney, Shark guy next to her, then the older guy next to me.

"Guys. This is my sisters, Laura," pointing to me, "And Courtney." Pointing to her. "Girls. This is Itachi." Pointing at the raven haired guy. "And this is Kisame." Pointing to the shark man.

We nodded and they nodded back.

"Nice to meet you." Itachi said.

His voice was deep and smooth. I blushed at his voice slightly.

"What's up." Kisame said.

I lost the blush. Kisame's voice was kinda scratchy. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the other raven haired boy was glaring at Itachi. Sabrina saw my eye movement and said, "Yo Itachi. Your bro is glaring at ya."

Itachi looked over at where his brother was and smirked. I also noticed that the red head was semi-glaring at them too. He turned back and said, "He's just jealous that I'm with girls that aren't cliney and his is."

We all chuckled and Courtney said, "That must suck for him."

Itachi nodded.

"Plus girls only go for his looks." Kisame added.

"Wow. That's very typical!" I said, alittle saractism in my voice.

Itachi smirked at me and I blushed slightly again.

**Sabrina's POV**

I noticed that Itachi was flirting with Laura and all that Laura could do was blush. I smiled slightly, knowing that my sister could, maybe get a boyfriend. I sighed slightly and I stood up.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

They all nodded and I walked away. I stepped outside and I shivered slightly, feeling the cold air brush against my skin. I stayed out there for a few more minutes and I turned to walk back inside. Suddenly, I was thrown against the wall and I felt a very warm metal pressed against my skin. I was a knife...which means it's a thief or a rapest! I started to freak out alittle.

"Now be quiet and this will be over quickly." He breathed into my ear.

I could feel the tears prickling up in my eyes and I whimpered slightly.I felt his hand go to the inside of my thigh and move upwards. I started to shake and I whimpered again.

_*NO!* _My mind shouted, _*NO!*_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a rough, dark voice asked.

The guy turned around and faced the person who dared to interfer what he was about to do with me. I saw his eyes widened. I looked over his side and the person who saved me from being raped was none other then Sabaku No Gaara. His teal sea foam eyes bore into his eyes and the guy turned and ran away. Gaara's eyes were dark and I could see the blood lust in them. Before I could say anything, he quickly closed the distants and slammed his mouth against mine. My eyes doubled the size as I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth. I let out a gasp and struggled against him. What the hell was he doing?! I pushed him off with the strength that I mustered up and stared at him. He stared back at me with anger and fusteration. There was also something else. Disapointment? I wasn't sure, but I turned and walked back inside, dazed and confused. I was also frusterated and angry at him. I touched the place where the knife was held at and I felt something there. I walked into the bathroom that was there and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes doubled the size once again to discover a bandage on my neck and some dry blood. When did the knife cut me? Maybe he kissed me to make sure that I didn't feel any pain at all. I wiped the dried blood and sighed. Maybe I should say thank you on Monday when I see him.

* * *

*is dancing* OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!

Sabrina: ....*sweatdrop*

*POOF*

*blinks* *eyes brighten* ATEMA! AVI! *glomps*

Avi: Hello CK dear.

Atema: Hey CK.

Sooooo...What are you doing here?

Avi: Just seeing how you're sorry is coming along.

....Really?

Atema: No we didnt. *glares at Avi* We're here to say that we're goin on Vaca.

O.o WITH OUT MEH?!

Atema/Avi: Uh...Yea.

....*emo corner* --EMO CLOUDS OF DOOM--

Sabrina: ....Nice going....

Atema/Avi: *sweatdrop*


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke: What took you so long?

KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SORRY! IM SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN GROUNDED! *glares at Sasuke* YOU SHUT UP!

Sasuke: Two words: Make. Me.

O.o Uh...Anyway...HERE'S THE STORY! ENJOY!

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV Journal from Saturday_**

_~Have you ever been kissed by someone who you didn't like or didn't want to get involved with? I did unfourtantely..... But he did save my life from a rapest. I don't know what to do about it. I feel all funny in my stomach and I know it's not the food that I ate. Could I have fallen for him? No! I can't! He and I live in different worlds and we can't ever be together.... But then again.... Look at what my family has become like. My brother fell for a guy who was sodomy raped in the past and my sisters who's hearts has been crushed by guys who made fools of them when they confessed to them and managed to find some great guys to actually have crushes on this time. What am I going do to? I don't want to get hurt again by the same type of person again.... But who knows... Maybe I might find a guy one day.... And I hope it's not the school's 'bad boy' or what they actually call him.... 'Demon'. I think calling him that is bad because no one knows who he really is or what he's really like.... Except for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba of course. I guess that's it for the day. Ttyl Mr. Journal. Ja!~_

* * *

_MONDAY_

Well....Today's the day I have to see him. Behind me, Laura and Courtney were bickering behind me, drawing attention from everyone. I sighed and said, "Guys?"

"I STILL can't believe you said that to him!" Laura shouted.

"You're the one who STARTED it!" Courtney shouted back.

I was getting irratated very fast. I sucked in a breath and was about to yell when I heard, "I can't believe she kissed the demon of the school."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see the school preps. Laura and Courtney had gone silent and glared at them.

"DO YOU SCHOOL UGLY PEOPLE WANT A BEAT DOWN?!" they yelled.

The preps quickly disbanded and went off to their first class. I smiled at the two and said, "Thanks."

They gave me their famous smiles and said together, "Oh course love!"

I merely laughed and shook my head, muttering, "Crazies."

**_Gaara's POV_**

Those girls again... Those two are intersting, but the one with the glasses is very interesting. My eyes followed them until they disappeared into the building. I moved away from the side of the the building and walked through the double doors of the building. My eyes kepted a watchful eye out for the amber eyed girl. I needed to get her alone. She fustrated me for some reason and I need to know why that is. I saw her say something to the two other girls and they said something back, walking into the office. She sat down, completely alone. I made my move towards her, but I quickly halted when another guy came up to her. She looked at him and he was blushing and stuttering. He was saying something to her and she said something back. His face twisted in anger and he said something right back to her. I got closer to listen to what they were saying.

"...kiss that demon!" he said angrly.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" she shouted slightly, anger laced into her voice.

"You will kiss me you whore!" he said, grabbing the back of her head, trying to make her kiss him.

Before I knew what was happening, I had punched him in the face. He looked back at who punched him, but quickly paled. He got up and ran away. Typical... I turned my eyes towards the amber eyed female and she stared at me. A scowl quickly came over my face. She snapped out of it and gasped slightly. She shot straight up and bowed at me, saying, "Thank you for saving my life the other day. And for today also."

She looked at me again and I snorted slightly, saying, "No big deal... but from now on, you're my slave."

Her eyes grew huge and her mouth dropped slightly. I swooped in and kissed her fully on the lips, stealing her kiss. I stood up straight again and walked away. I smirked to myself slightly and thought, '_This is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

AND SHE IS SAVED LADIES AND...LADIES!

Sasuke: HEY! *POOF* *is dressed like a girl* SGAH! WTF?!

Sabrina: ....*sighs*

Gaara: .....*lips twitches slightly*

Naruto: *full out laughter*

Laura: O.O My god....

Courtney: OMIGOD! *laughs really hard*

Sasuke: You...you....*shaking in anger* BITCH! RAWR! *starts chasing me*

GAH! *runs away quickly*

Gaara: .....Review.......

Sabrina: And dont bother flaming as I said once before....She'll only use them for heat or for roasting marshmellows.


	6. Chapter 6

OMIGOD! I'M ON THE ROLE! *starts rolling*

Sasuke: Disclaimer alert. She does not OWN anyone Naruto characters except for Sabrina.

SGAH! GO AWAY! *THUD* *BAM* *SLAM*

Sasuke: *is tied up in the closet with the Joker*

And I DO own Naruto characters! XD I HAVE STUFF OF THEM! *laughs evilly*

Sabrina: .....*slaps hand to forhead* Why is my creator so stupid?

BECAUSE I WAS BORN THAT WAY! *death glare*

Sabrina: YIP! *falls over*

Gaara: *looks down at Sabrina then looks straight at the readers* Review.

* * *

**_Laura's POV_**

Damn this hallway is crowded! Why are hallways always crowded?! I finally reached my classroom and unfourtunently.......... Courtney and 'Rina isn't in here.....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT COOL! NOT FAIR!

"Hello again." Someone said, warm breath going down my neck which caused me to shiver.

I turned around to see Itachi. My face was like this: -O.O-

"It's not nice to stare or even not to respond." He said.

I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"Nice to see you again Itachi!" I chirped happily.

Wait.... Can people chirp? O.o HOLY COW! I'M THINKING LIKE COURTNEY! GAH! Itachi gave me a weird face before chuckling slightly. He leaned in close to my face, his lips brushing against my ear, whispering, "You don't think like her, _Laura_."

He stood straight up and walked over to his seat. I could feel my cheeks burning brightly. Oh mi gee....GOD! KILL ME NOW! I'M IN LOVE!

* * *

**_Courtney's POV_**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 'RINA OR LAURA ISN'T IN CLASS WITH ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LIFE HATES ME! WAAAAA-O.O OMIGOD! IT'S NARUTO! HE LOOKS SOOOOOOOOO FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! I couldn't help, but stare at his arse. It's so nice, and plump, and scrumpcious....*drool* Oh...sorry...Lost train of thought. Ehehehehehehehe....... I snapped out of it when I collided with someone.

"Oof!"

*THUMP* Ouch.... I rubbed my butt and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay." a musical voice said.

My head snapped up to see a black hair and black eyes female. My god... She's pretty.... She gave me a funny look and then laughed at me slightly.

"Sorry.... But I'm not a girl. My name's Haku." She, I mean, He said.

"O-Oh...." I said, my cheeks growing warm at my stupidity.

"It's okay. I get that alot. Nice to meet you, uh, Courtney was it?" He asked.

I numbly nodded and he helped me up.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Sabrina talks about you and Laura all the time." He said, chuckling.

Again, my cheeks flushed bright red.

"Come on. You can sit next to me." Haku said.

My face beamed with happiness. YAYNESS! FRIEND!

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV_**

**~End of School~**

Omigod..... That was the most longest day of my life..... I sighed to myself and shook my head, getting rid of the thought of being Gaara's slave.

"Sabrina, un!" Someone semi-yelled.

I looked over to see Deidara. I smiled and walked over towards him.

"What's up Dei?" I asked.

"Nothing much, un. Wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, un."

I smiled slightly and said, "Wish I could Dei, but I have work and I don't get off till 9."

"Oh...." He said, his smile disappearing.

"Maybe this weekend?" I suggested.

He beamed and said, "Okay, un!"

"Okay. Make sure you bring Tobi and them over." I said.

He nodded quickly and I laughed. He was like a child. I looked down at my watch and cursed slightly.

"I have to go Dei. See ya!" I yelled, running towards my house.

I quickly entered it and ran around the house. Laura and Courtney looked at me and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Can't talk. Work. Home later. Bye." Was all I could say and ran out of the door. I think they got the idea that I have to go to work. Hey! I have to pay the bills too!

**~At Work~**

I finally made it to work, which I actually like. I went straight into the back room and put all my things away and changed. I stepped out and started helping people out with the stuffed animals and all that. When I turned, I froze. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped slightly. H-How can _he_ be here?! Why IS he here?! The jade color eyes circled by the dark rings looked around the store, a hint of disgust on his face. He was searching for me. I quickly ducked behind a pillar so he couldn't see me. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of fear. Oh please all mighty anime lord....please spare me. I took a deep breath and peeked out to see he wasn't there anymore. I sighed in relief and turned forward, only to see the same colored eyes infront of my face. I almost screamed out of fear, but I did jump.

* * *

**_Gaara's POV_**

I had to find out where she worked at. I saw her go into the Teddy Crafters store. Such a weird place, but I had to admit... It wasn't all that bad, but no one would ever tell. I saw her duck behind a pillar and a smirk crawled onto my face. I walked over quietly to the other side since I had a feeling that she was going to look the other way. I knew she was going to scream, but she held it in. Good girl. She scowled at me and asked, "What do you want?"

"You." I simply said.

Her face flushed slightly. I couldn't tell if it was out of anger or out of embarrassment.

"Can't this wait? I'm working right now." She said.

"No."

She groaned and looked around. She jestered to follow her and I did. She opened a door that lead to the staff room. She closed the door and turned. Before she could say anything, I pinned her against the wall and slammed my lips against hers. She gave a gasp and my tongue shot into her mouth, feeling the cavern. From what I could tell, she's never kissed anyone before. She groaned. Was it out of pleasure or out of fustration. I couldn't tell again. When she started struggling, I bite down on her lip, hard. She yelped and finally was able to push me off.

"What the hell?!" She yelled at me.

She wiped her lip and glared at me darkly. I mentally winced, but I was already use to it. I crossed my arms and glared back, saying, "I told you already, you're my slave."

She glared mencely at me and hissed, "I belong to no one and I'm not going to be your slave."

I growled and hissed back darkly, "You are my slave. Either be that or I will make your life even more hellish then it already is."

She narrowed her eyes at me and stomped her foot, said, "I'm already in hell because of you!"

"What about Laura and Courtney? I'll make their lives as bad as yours." I said.

Her eyes went wide and pleaded slightly, "P-Please don't. Leave them alone."

I could feel pride swelling in me and I said, "Then you will be my slave. You will belong to me."

She hung her head in defeat, muttering, "Fine.... You win...."

I smirked and left the room, but as soon as I was out the door, I heard a choked sob, followed by an almost silent cry.

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV_**

**~JOURNAL ENTERY 3~**

_Journal.... My life is now over.... *tear stain* I cant't believe he would bring in my sisters. I don't want them to get hurt. I couldn't live if they ever, I mean, EVER got hurt. *tear stain* I don't know what to do now. Should I give up? Should I give into him? I know that this is a project for a classroom project, but I can't help it but write in this. I know Iruka is going to read this, but I know he won't say anything to anyone. He's the best teacher. I need to get over my sad state and move on. So what if I'm Gaara's slave?! I can pull through with this! All I need to do is to shut up and follow his directions carefully just to please him. Hopefully.... He won't ask me to do anything that I don't want to do. *gulp* I hope.... Ja ne for now~_

* * *

Sakura/Ino: Oh mi gee!

SGAH! WHO LET YOU TWO IN! *blows them up*

Sabrina: .....*sighs*

Courtney: OH MI GEE! WE GET TO BLOW CRAP UP?! YES! *starts flamethrowing everything*

Laura: Court-Court-COURTNEY! STOP-STOP IT! *is chasing her*

Gaara: ......Review and don't bother flaming.... She uses it for fuel....


	7. Chapter 7

OMIGOD! IN 18 DAYS..... I'M GOING TO CHICAGO!

Gaara: NO! *hugs me around the waist* TT-TT DON'T LEAVE ME!

O.O WTF?! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU GAARA! I'LL BEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEK! STOP! GAARA! LET GO!

Courtney: NO! *hugs me also* DON'T LEAVE ME EITHER!

Laura: NO LEAVING! *is also hugging me*

SGAH! *falls over* *is buried underneath the three*

Sabrina: *sweatdrop* She'll be leaving, but she'll also be updating since her aunt's house has computers.... Review.

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV_**

I'm so thankful that it's Saturday. I don't think I could handle another day of school yet alone work. I breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. Laura had a date with Itachi since he asked her out yesterday. I thought they make a cute couple. Sasuke looked ready to kill someone and that someone is his older brother. None other then the weasel himself, Itachi. Courtney was out stalking Naruto. Knowing her.... She probally already revealed herself to him that she was stalking him somehow. And knowing Naruto.... He's probally still oblivious that she likes him.

*DING-DONG*

I stood up and walked over to the door.

*Who can that be?* I wondered.

I opened the door to reveal....

* * *

**_Laura's POV_**

Going out with Itachi is like a dream come true! *squee* Ahem.... Sorry about that. He's really sweet and kind to me. The date went smoothly and I nearly swooned when he told the guy who was trying to kiss me off and punched him straight in the face. He took me home and we stood on the porch.

"Thank you for a wonderful time Itachi." I said, looking down and my cheeks flushed.

"I'm glad you did." he said, his voice deep and musical.

My face flushed darker and he put his hand under my chin, making me look up. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I almost fainted. He backed away and said, "Goodnight, my _Laura_."

With that, he turned and walked away. Well shoot me and call me Courtney.... I'M IN LOVE! I squealed quietly and opened the door, only to see Sabrina and....

* * *

**_Courtney's POV_**

I'm so fustrated! I wiped my angry tears away as I stormed down the street. Why is Naruto so dense! GOD! I walked up the steps and opened the door. I froze in mid-step and my eyes widened. Oh...mi....gee.... A grin spread across my face and I leaped across the room, glomping the newest person there.

"AKITA!" I yelled.

She chuckled and patted my head.

"Nice to see you two little sis." she said.

Akita has beautiful black sliky hair and sparkling emarald eyes. She was taller then all three of us and she has a musical voice. Such a calm, soothing voice in the world.

"When did you get back?" I asked her happily.

"A few days ago. She forgot where we lived." Sabrina said.

Akita shot her a glare that clearly showed 'Shut the fuck up'. I looked around and then asked, "Where's CK?"

"She's still in the cocoo house." Akita said.

HEY! SHUT UP! *glare*

O.O HOW IS SHE TALKING TO ME?!

CAUSE I'M WRITING THE STORY! DUH!

Oh yeah..... Ahahahahaha! I forgot!

....Nice.....

Akita merely smirked at CK and said, "Don't worry about it. I was merely kidding."

Yeah right.....bitch...

I snickered to myself and turned to Laura.

"Sooooo.... How was your date with Itachi?" I asked slyly

Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks flushed, and above all.... She had a stupid happy go grin on her face. OH GOD! IT'S BLINDING! I shielded my eyes and muttered, "That good huh?"

She didn't say anything. Luckily duckie.... I wished Naruto would do that with me and wasn't so freaking dense!

* * *

THERE! DONE WITH CHAPPIE 7!

Gaara, Laura, and Courtney: *still hugging my waist* DON'T LEAVE US!

DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT SABRINA JUST FUCKING SAID?!

Gaara, Laura, and Courtney: *isn't listening* TT-TT WAAAAAAAAH! DON'T LEAVE!

HELP! *is trying to get free*

Sabrina: ..... Again..... Not flaming. Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT IS THE UP PEPS?!

Sasuke: Lame

WHAT WAS THAT! YOU WANNA GO BITCH! BRING IT! RWARZ! *tackles Sasuke*

Sabrina: *sighs heavly* This chappie is dedicated to her besty friend Courtney for the time being since my creator hasn't done another chappie with either of Laura's or Courtney's POV by themselves.

Gaara: Review. No flames.

* * *

**_Courtney's POV_**

*twitch* *twitch* I...wanted....to...kill....Naruto....BADLY! HEY! You can't blame me! It was Sunday and I was walking around the house, trying to blow some steam off. I heard laughter and my eyes glanced over to see.... O.O OMIGOD! NARUTO! ITS NARUTO! SQUEE! Okay! Calm down.... You can do this. SQUEE! HUNKY MUFFIN OF LOOOOOOVE! Infortuantly..... I didn't see where I was going and ran straight into.... a pole.

*KA-CLANG* *THUD*

"Ouch!" I cried out, holding my **(A/N: BUTT! XD)** cheek.

"Hey. Are you okay?" someone asked me.

I looked up to see.... NARUTO! OMIGOD! I could only stare. He gazed at me with those gorgous shappire blue eyes.

"That looks bad." He said. **(A/N: OMIGOD! HE GOT SMARTER! XD I'm making him smarter at least....Just a bit)**

He helped me up and took me over to a sitting area and said, "Stay here."

He walked off and came back with a bag of ice. He placed it on my cheek and I hissed alittle. I muttered, "Thanks."

He smiled that breath-taking smile. I could only smile back. His eyes studied me carefully and I blushed under his gaze.

"Where have I see you before?" He asked.

"At school!" I blurted out, "I-I mean you go to school with my sister Sabrina! And she introduced us when you ran into me...that...one...day...."

Did he get closer? OMIGOD! HE DID GET CLOSER!

"Now I remember you! You're that chick I ran into the other day and you stalked me all yesterday!" He stated, smiling.

I'm sure Laura was laughing at me right about now. I nodded softly as I stared at the ground. What's wrong with me?! I'm not usually THIS shy! When I turned my face towards Naruto again, my lips brushed against his. His eyes and mine went wide and we sprang apart.

"I-I'm sorry!" I shouted, throwing the ice down and bolting out of there before anything else could happen, leaving Naruto standing there by himself. I don't know how long I ran, but I finally stopped when I bolted straight into my room. I leaned against my locked door and sighed happily. My first kiss.... WITH NARUTO TOO! I squealed happily inside my mind and I colapsed onto my bed with a stupid happy go grin. This....was the best day of my life.

* * *

**_Naruto's POV_**

I'm sure I'm still blushing. That girl was a total cutie. I hope to see her again. I touched my lips and I merely kepted smiling. Yeah.... I'll defently see her again because she's Sabrina's sister and I know who Sabrina is. I sighed and laid down on my bed. Best day of my life. Helped, talked, looked, and kissed a cute girl. I sat up in horror. OH SHIT! I NEVER GOT HER NAME!

* * *

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-choke-HAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

Courtney: YA! MY SECOND CHAPPIED! *is hugging it*

Laura: Don't kill it dummy!

Courtney: Oh....*laughs anyway*

Sabrina: *chuckles*

Gaara: ......I'm not a dog Courtney....*is death glaring her*

Sabrina: .....*sweatdrops* Review.

Me/Laura/Courntey: And for the last freaking time, NO FLAMING! WE USE IT FOR WARMTH AND DISCO DANCING!

Laura: Wait....

Disco dancing?

Me/Laura: COURTNEY!

Courtney: EEP! *runs and hides*


	9. Chapter 9

Courtney: HEEEELLLLO PEOPLE OF EARTH!

Laura/Me: COURTNEY!

Courtney: EEP! SORRY!

Sabrina: Oh wow.... Just write the story already.

SHUT UP! I'M WORKING ON IT! GIVE A BREAK! SHEESH!

Gaara: Review.

* * *

**_Courtney's POV still_**

I heard the doorbell ring and 'Rina answered it. I could faintly hear some words. I went downstairs and asked, "Who is it 'Ri-HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

**_Laura's POV_**

I swear.... Court needs a new life, but.... AKITA FREAKING ROCKS! SHE'S THE BEST! She bought me a whole new wartobe! YA-NESS! I turned to her and said, "Thanks for the clothes."

She shrugged it off and said, "No prob. Knowing 'Rina, she's saving all her money. I don't know why she won't ask for at least some money." **(A/N: AKITA IS FUCKING RICH! O.O)**

"I know." was all I could say.

When we got to the front door and I heard Courtney shout, "HOLY SHIT!"

We looked at eachother and I quickly opened the door to reveal some red head guy kissing 'Rina, ON THE COUCH! I felt a dark aura and I turned to see it was Akita. She had a dark look on her face. Yipes! I've never seen that look before.... She went over and ripped the kid off of her. She threw him against the wall and asked darkly, "Who the fuck are you?"

His eyes were as cold as ice and he said nothing. Sabrina could only stare wide eyed. Before anyone else could say anything, the front door opened and we heard, "I'm home!"

Me, Courtney, and 'Rina all paled. Ryuu was home. Oh how we are fucked....

* * *

**_Ryuu's POV_**

I need a nice warm bath! I opened the door and said, "I'm home!"

I turned to see a kid I've never seen before and Nim, Courtney, Laura, and Akita. When did Akita get here? And why does she look pissed? I looked at the red head boy and my eyes trailed over him. Not bad to look it. Kinda hot and sexy, but he's not my type. I crossed my arms over my chest and asked, "Who are you?"

He didn't say anything.

"I said who are you? Speak boy." I said coolly.

"Sabaku. Sabaku No Gaara." he replied coolly.

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV_**

I can't believe he kissed me! AGAIN! He demanded that I kiss him. Know what Sabuku.... FUCK YOU! That's right! FUCK YOU! I DON'T WANNA! Only to make things worse is that Akita came in and she's down right angry scary ass shit pissed. Now Ryuu is here! OH GREAT! LIFE COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TT-TT

"Why are you here Sabaku?" Ryuu asked.

He didn't say anything, but turned the heel and walked out of the house like it was nothing. Ryuu and Akita looked at me. Great.... Now **I** have some explaining to do. I. Hate. My. Life.... SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUN!

Laura: Girl.... WTF?

.....NOTHING! XD WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sabrina: Okay.... Who gave her crack (candy)?

Courtney: ~GUILTY AS CHARGED~

Sabrina/Laura: ......Oh wow........

Courtney: DON'T KILL ME! *runs*

Laura: *smacks head*

Sabrina: *sighs*

Gaara: ......Review........


	10. Chapter 10

OMIGOD! MY 10TH CHAPPIE! YAYNESS! *disco ball appears* *starts dancing*

Laura: *starts dancing also* GAH! WHY AM I DANCING?!

Courtney: *having too much fun dancing* WHOOOOOOOOO!

Gaara/Sabrina: *is dancing also*

Sabrina: It's the disco ball...

Gaara: Must....*twitch*.....destory....

XD REVIEW!

* * *

_**Sabrina's POV**_

I laid down on my bed, totally tired. I told them all that happened to me ever since Laura and Courtney came home. Akita started to congrat me and Ryuu approved. I'm...gunna...so fucking...murder them.... Laura and Courtney had disappeared somewhere. I got up and brushed off my clothes. Well....No sense and brooding in my bedroom. I changed my clothes. I wore dark red with black skinny jeans, a black v-shaped tank top, and a pair of converse. I brushed my hair out of the knots and left it down and took off my glasses. I put in my contacts and blinked, trying to get use to them. I shook my head and the contacts felt fine. I took a deep breath and went downstairs and out the front door, disappearing into the night. If Gaara wants a war, a war he's got! I knew where he was going to be tonight. I upon Uchiha's house and looked around. Yep...There's a party after all. I disappeared around the corner and took out my make-up. I applied some eyeliner, small amount of blush, some eyeshadow, and put on a light shade of red on my lips. I gave myself one last look and fixed up my apperance slightly. There we go. I closed my compact and put it in my jean's pocket. I walked up to the house and entered through the front door. No one will notice it's me since no one has never seen me like this except for Ryuu, Laura, and Courtney. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the person who I was looking for. Sabaku No Gaara. I could feel my lips curving into an evil grin. Time for the show. I casually walked up to the guy next to him, Kiba.

"Hi there handsome." I said, making my voice sound sexy.

He gave me a drunk look and said, "Hey yourself sexy."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara roll his eyes. I could feel myself get slightly annoyed. Why that little...

"So what's your name sweet thang?" He asked.

I smiled slightly and said, "Rina."

I saw Gaara snapped his head towards my direction. I knew that he knew because Laura and Courtney always called me that.

"So what's a stud like you doing here all alone?" I asked, looking innocent and cute.

"I came hoping to get a girl." He said proudly.

I chuckled slightly.

"Can you show me around?" I purred out.

He blushed slightly and nodded. I slipped my arm through his and we both walked off. I could feel Gaara's eyes burning into my back. I looked behind me to see him glaring. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back around. I put my head on Kiba's shoulder and said, "You're such a nice guy. We women need more guys like you."

I could pratically feel Gaara's anger. HA! Burn Gaara, Buuuuuuurn! I held in my laughter and made it look like I chuckled at whatever Kiba said. Maybe this time Gaara, don't f around with me. I felt someone grab my arm and turned me around and Kiba crying out in pain. I was suddenly being dragged out of the party, out of the house, and down the street. The last thing I heard from the house was, "Party's over." from Itachi. I pulled on my arm once we were far from the house.

"Let me go!" I said.

He slammed me against the wall and hissed, "You had no right to flirt with him."

I stood up and glared back.

"I have every right too! I'm a free person! A free women to do as she pleases! You have no control over me Sabaku No Gaara!" I shouted.

His face darkened with anger. I knew now that I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. I knew now that I was gunna get it. He raised his hand and it came down. I close my eyes and waited for the impact. When there wasn't any, I opened my eyes and gasped. He was....

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Courtney: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU CLIFFHANGERS!

Laura: *is bouncing in her seat* COME ON! I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN NEXT!

Sabrina: *is grumbling* Make me look like a slut....Gunna get hit....Flirting wit Kiba....*still grumbling*

Gaara: You made me look like a bad guy....

*glomps him* Don't worry! It's not gunna be long now!

Gaara: ....Whatever......

*face falls* TT-TT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GAARA DOESN'T BELIEVE ME ANYMORE! *is crying in emo corner*

Gaara: .....*sighs*

Sabrina: Review.


	11. Chapter 11

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I LEAVE IN LESS THEN A WEEK!

Gaara/Laura/Courtney: DONT LEAVE US! *is still holding onto my waist*

WTF?! LET GO DAMN IT! *tries to kick them off*

Sabrina: *sighs* Review.

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV still_**

He was...gazing at me softly with a hint of tears in his eyes. His hand was on my cheek, his thumb rubbing against it.

"Please...Don't hate me." He whispered softly.

My eyes widened. Don't hate him? I don't exactly hate him, but, the look in his eyes made my heart thump and made my stomach twist. I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly. What is he doing to me? He leaned down and kissed me softly. Not like all those other bruising kisses. It was a simple kiss. No lust, desire, or hurtful kissing. Just a simple nice kiss. I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss. I probally knew that I wasn't going to get one again like this for awhile. He pulled away, putting his forhead against mine, gazing into my eyes. I simply looked back, trying to read his emotions. I looked down and said softly, "I have to go home Gaara."

He back off away from me and he let me go. I walked down the street alittle ways when I heard, "How come you didn't fuck her right then and there?!"

I gasped and turned around, hiding behind the corner of the wall, listening.

"I don't want any part of this." Gaara said, his voice turning into ice again.

"Come on Sabaku. She's almost the last virgin in the whole damn school." the voice said.

I knew that voice....It was Sabiki. That asshole! I could feel tears pricking up in the corner of my eyes. So Gaara only kissed me softly and said all those things just to get me to love him? So he can fuck me? I choked a sob and quickly ran home. I can't take this! Why does everything bad always have to happen to me?

* * *

**_Gaara's POV_**

I heard a choked sob. I knew she was there, but I couldn't turn around quick enough and stop her to explain everything. She was already gone. I glared at Sabiki darkly and dragged him into an ally-way. I threw him onto the ground roughly.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" He shouted.

I took out a knife and grinned. I could feel my other half come out. My demon.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked fearfully.

I didn't say anything. This is going to be fun. I reached up to him and brought the knife down on his stomach, just missing his vitual organs. He was about to scream when I said, "Scream... And I'll cut your tongue out."

He whimpered loudly. I put the knife to his arm and sliced it down from his shoulder to his elbow. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed. I twisted his arm and it make a sicking crack. His mouth flew open in a silent scream, his eyes wide. I twisted it some more and the bone came right out through his skin. I started to carve words into his skin. He scream as soon as I finished the last letter. I got up and looked down at him with blood-thristy eyes. He was pathetic. I snorted and broke his legs, twisting them, making the bones come shooting out of his skin. He screamed even louder then the last one. I turned and walked away. I looked over my shoulder and said dangerously, "Tell anyone about this or spread any rumors about _her_, I'll kill you on the spot."

He simply nodded, whimpering patheticly. I wiped off the blood off my knife on a newspaper and went home for the night. Now all I have to do is get her to look at me again, let alone talk to me.

* * *

H-O-L-Y S-H-I-T!

Laura: O.O

Courtney: *is hiding* Is it over?

Sabrina: O.O Oh wow....

Gaara: So...much...blood...*grins*

NO! CALM DOWN GAARA! *drags him away from the page*

Sabrina: R-Review.


	12. Chapter 12

OMIGOD! MY LAST CHAPPIE FOR THE NIGHT! Maybe...*shifty eyes*

Laura: *filing nails*

Courtney: *still hiding from last chappie*

Gaara: *is locked in my bedroom* *having sand crash into the door* LET ME OUT!

*hits the door* NO! NOW SHUT UP!

Sabrina: *bored* Review.

* * *

**_Laura's POV_**

Imma gunna kill Gaara when I get my hands on him! HOW DARE HE MAKE RINA CRY! I growled and ripped a book in-half. Itachi looked at me and grabbed my hands.

"Calm down Laura." He said softly in my ear, his lips pressed against my hair.

I sighed and said, "I can't knowing that bastard hurt my sister. I don't understand why this had to happen to her."

Tears came to my eyes, threating to spill over. I sniffled and Itachi wiped the tears that had fell down my cheeks. He pulled me close, whispering sweet things into my ear to soothe me. I could only latch onto Itachi, like either me or him were going to disappear. I calmed down slightly and sucked in a breath, feeling completely exhausted.

"She'll be fine. She has you, Courtney, and Ryuu to support her." He said.

I know he's telling the truth. Damn it...I hate it when he does that.

* * *

**_Courtney's POV_**

I had called Haku up and he came over. I tried to coax Rina out of her room, but she wouldn't. So it's up to Haku to try and get her out.

"Sabrina? It's me, Haku. Come on. Come on out. Please don't be like this. At least let me and Courtney in so we can talk." he said.

The door suddenly swong open and Sabrina looked at us. Her eyes were blank, like her soul was broken. My eyes started to tear up and I hugged her. She didn't return my hug. She only stood there, staring blankly at the wall.

"R-Rina...Please...Snap out of it. I don't like you like this." I sobbed out slightly.

She didn't say anything.

"Rina. Please snap out of it. Don't let one guy ruin you're whole life for you." Haku said, his voice cracking.

I felt her twitch slightly, but she made no movement. I backed away and looked at her face. Her face remained the same expression. Tears fell down my cheeks as I tried to snap her back to reatlity. Haku put a hand on my shoulder and said, "This isn't going to work. Let's see if _he_ can help her."

I looked at him with a question on my face, asking, "_He_? He who?"

Haku sighed and said, "Zabuza."

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Sabrina is now in a coma-like-trance! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

Laura: Don't make it sound like a comerical.

Courtney: *is staring at the tv* *looks back at us* What?

Laura: *slaps hand to forhead*

Sabrina: *sleeping*

Gaara: *is leaning against the door*

REVIEW EVERYONE! *waves frantically* BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

*is gasping for air* Too...much....love...

My Rp family: *is hugging me except for Atema, Kami, and Saki* But we love you!

Laura: O.O When did they get here?

Courtney: *shrugs shoulders* Since she's peroccupied...I'LL TAKE ON THIS TASK!

Laura/Sabrina: NO!

Courtney: *sulks and goes to corner* ~COURTNEY EMO CORNER*

Gaara: ...Review.....

* * *

**_Haku's POV_ (A/N: Courtney: FINALLY! OMIGOD!)**

I lead Courtney and Sabrina to Zabuza's house. I opened the door with my key, seeing how I live here too. Courtney brought Sabrina inside and put her down on the couch. I left to go get Zabuza. I knocked on his door and peeked inside.

"Zabuza sir. Sabrina's here and she needs help." I spoke softly.

I saw him stir under the covers and he sat up slightly. He didn't like being woken up since he doesn't get enough sleep. He beckened my over and I walked over. His arm shot out and he pulled me close, his lips sealing mine. I moaned slightly when he bit down on my bottom lip. He broke the kiss and got up, rubbing a hand over his face. He stood up and walked out of the room with me following. He walked up to Sabrina and took a good look at her, examining her face. He stood up and grabbed her by her face.

"Please let it work." Courtney whispered.

Zabuza said a chant in a launage that I don't even understand. He finished the chant and leaned down, kissing her on the forhead. He back away and turned to Courtney, saying, "She'll be fine in the morning. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere else without anyone because if she sees whoever made her like this, she will revert back, but if that happens...She will stay like this until the one who hurt her tells her the truth." **(A/N: Kinda corny...I know...)**

Courtney nodded and picked Sabrina up, whispering, "Thank you." and walked out the door. Zabuza turned to me and leaned towards me, capturing me in a kiss. I moaned happily and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

**_No One's POV _(A/N: SHOCKING! O.O Isn't it?! AND WARNING! *warning sign flashes* THIS NEXT SCENE IS A YAOI! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DNT WANT TO READ FULL BLOWN!)**

Zabuza picked Haku up and walked all the way to the bedroom, without breaking the kiss. He place the black haired beauty on the bed, moving to the young pale boy's neck. Haku only moaned. Zabuza trailed a strong hand down Haku's frail body...the smaller pale boy shivering in response. Zabuza smiled beneath his mask and whispered, " You are so beautiful Haku....so beautiful."  
Haku blushed and turned his face away in embarressment. Zabuza laughed softly and threw off Haku's shirt...carelessly throwing it aside...he did the same with Haku's undershirt and braclets... he soon left Haku in only his pants and underwear. Zabuza smiled and took off his mask...showing his love his handsome face. He removed his own tunic and wrapping until he too was only clad in his pants. He gently rubbed his callosed fingers over one of Haku's small, pink nipples. Hake gasped and felt the buds harden. Zabuza stared at the seductive, erect buds and couldn't help but take one in between his fingers...squeezing it. Haku yelped in both pain and pleasure. Zabuza then trailed his tongue down Hake's long, pale neck...over his collar bone...stopping at the left nipple and flicking his tongue over it. Haku gasped and writhed in pleasure beneath Zabuza. Zabuza quickly undid Haku's pants...pulling them and his underwear down and off. Haku blushed and squeaked in the sudden exposure. Zabuza looked over the body hungrly and removed his tightening pants. His erection standing a pround 10 inches in height...and about 1 1/2 inches in thickness. Haku looked down at Zabuza'a cock...his own 6 inch dick feeling inferior. Zabuza took one of Haku's hands and placed it near his balls, " Play with them a bit my love...make me feel good."  
Haku nodded and began squeezing and rolling the large testicals...he had to use both his hands to squeeze both of them. Zabuza let out a mix of a growl and a moan. He pushed 3 fingers in front of Haku's mouth and ordered, " Suck."  
Haku nodded and took all three fingers in his mouth...sucking on them cutely. When Zabuza thought they were wet enough. He took away his fingers and ordered, " Lay on your stomach..."  
Haku turned over on his stomach...his round butt sticking up in the air. Zabuza got behind him and spread Haku's thighs. He placed his hands on Haku's ass cheeks...spreading them apart and exposing the twitching pink hole. Zabuza leaned down and swiped his tongue over the small hole...licking it all over. Hake cried in pleasure as the wet appendage slid in and out of him. Zabuza replaced his tongue with one of the wet fingers. Haku suppressed a scream as one of the fingers entered him. Zabuza wiggled the apendage around before adding a second...then a third. He stretched Haku's tiny anus for what was to come. Haku felt tears fall down his cheeks as his master pushed the fingers in and out...until finally pulling them completely out. Zabuza leaned down and said, " Haku...this will hurt...but soon you'll feel pleasure."  
Zabuza then thrust all the way inside Haku...earning a loud scream from the small boy. Zabuza waited a few minutes before pulling out and thrusting back in. Haku felt his lover slide in and out with something much bigger than 3 fingers. Zabuza moaned deep in his throat as Haku whimpered and let out a few shrieks. Haku suddenly moaned loudly as he fely his prostate slammed. Zabuza smiled widely...Haku's moan was like music to his ears. He had to hear the beautiful boy moan again...so he thrust inside him a bit harder. Haku screamed in pleasure and pushed back onto Zabuza a bit, " Z-ZABUZA!!! O-OH GOD!!! Y-YES!! HARDER!  
Zabuza pulled out all the way and flipped Haku over on his back. He spread Haku's legs eagle-eye and thrust inside him again. Haku screamed in pleasure and grasped the bedsheets below him. Zabuza wrapped a large hand around Haku's penis...rubbing it lovingly. Haku felt his release coming, " Z-ZABUZA!!! I-I'M GONNA...O-OHHH!!"  
Haku came all over his and Zabuza's chests. Zabuza wasn't quite finnished. He pulled Haku into his lap and thrust up into him. He kissed Haku fully on the mouth...Haku kissing back and started a tongue war. Zabuza hissed out, " HAKUUUU!!!" as he came deeply inside the boy. He collasped ontop of the small pale boy, but Haku welcomed the weight.

**(A/N: END OF SCENE! I LIKE TO THAT SURRIE FOR WRITING THIS PIECE SINCE SHE WRITE YAOI ALL THE TIME! *blows a kiss* LOVE YA SURRIE!)**

* * *

O.O *staring at the page* *faints*

Laura: *blushes*

Courtney: O.O *is blushing darkly and had a nosebleed*

Sabrina: *covering her face*

Gaara: *doesn't want part of it*

Surrie: CHA! What ya think?! XD

Courtney: Wow....

Sabrina: *weakly* Review.


	14. Chapter 14

HIYA EVERYONE! IMMA IN CHICAGO NOW! WHOOOOO!

Courtney: *eyes go wide* OMIGOD! YAYNESS!

Laura: *chuckles*

Sabrina: Hope you like the chappie. It's gunna be short and all since she's visting family and all.

* * *

_**Sabrina's POV**_

**~NEXT DAY~**

The sun poured in through my window. I moaned slightly, turing over and covering my face. Stupid sun. I suddenly bolted straight up, my eyes wide and I remembered what all had happened last night. I sighed and rub my hand over my face. Why'd I have to be so stupid? I got up and opened my bedroom door, heading downstairs to get something to eat. I pulled out my frost cheeros and I poured it into a bowl, along with the milk that I pulled out. I put the milk away and I munched on my breakfeast. What am I going to do when I see him anyway? I might as well act like nothing happened. I don't want to seem weak to him. I froze mid-spoon-in-air and stared at the wall wide eyed. When did I care what he thought of me? I slowly put my spoon down and continued to stare at the wall. As I thought it over, Laura came in, her hair all poofed and all over the place and wore a tired look. My eyes shifted over to her and I said, "Laura."

"Hmm?" She grumbled out.

I looked down for a second and looked back up, asking, "What do you do when you think you don't someone all that much, then think it over when the person messed up?"

Laura looked at me, her sleepy look disappearing. She sat down with her Coco milk and thought it over.

"I guess I would listen to what my heart is telling me. Like if your heart starts speeding up around the person or you want to look sexy or what to show off." she said.

I nodded, saying, "Thanks Laura."

She nodded and read the comics while I got up and walked out of the room. It all makes sense now. I showed off last night, I didn't struggle or say anything to him when he kissed me. His kisses were like fire and they burned my lips. Also I forgave for being an ass last night. I heard what happened to the other guy who was talking to him. I wasn't stupid or anything like that. I now know.... I'm...in love with Sabaku No Gaara.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN! XD FINISHED WITH HER SELF CONFESSION!

Courtney: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COOL!

Laura: *still reading comics*

Gaara: *talking a nap*

Sabrina: Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Courtney: HI EVERYONE!

Laura: *waves*

Courtney: Today, me and Laura are taking over! ^^

Laura: *pulls out a paper* And today's oder of questions are for Sasori, Sasuke, and Gaara themselves!

Sasori/Sasuke/Gaara: *comes walking out*

Courtney: Okay! This is for Sasori. Dear Sasori, who is your favorite girl in the world when you rp with Alex-chan? (A/N: ME OF COURSE! I'M ALEX-CHAN! HIYA!)

Sasori: Isn't it obivious? It's Nightmare.

Courtney: ADORABLE! *squeals*

Laura: Next it Sasuke. Dear Sasuke, how come you're such a asshole all the time?

Sasuke: ....What kind of question is that?

Laura: *mutters* Asshole....

Courtney: And Gaara! Dear Gaara, why do you like pandas?

Sasuke: HOW COME HE GETS THE STUPID QUESTION?!

Laura/Courtney: *slaps him* SHUT UP!

Gaara: ..... I dunno...... People just assumed that I do.

Courtney: Oooooohhhh...kay....

Sabrina: *slaps both Courtney and Laura* Shut up you two. This isn't a questioner thing.

Laura: Of course not.... *shifty eyes*

Courtney: Y-Yeah! *shifty eyes*

Sabrina: Read off everyone.

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV still_**

When I got to school, the first thing I noticed that Gaara wasn't anywhere near his little group of friends. I signed and continued walking towards the enterance of the school. I wonder where he is? I hope he didn't get hurt or anything like that. Laura and Courtney looked at me with sad eyes. I told them about how I'm in love with Gaara and they supported me, even though I got hurt. I saw Haku running up to us, looking frantic and out of wack.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and said, "It's Gaara! He's in some deep shit."

My eyes widened and I quickly asked, "Where is he?"

"Behind the gym. Hurry." He said.

I nodded and I quickly headed towards the back of the gym, silently praying the he's okay.

* * *

_**Gaara's POV**_

I leaned against the gym wall for support. My right cheek and my left eye were badly bruised, my arms and the front of my shirt was cut up, and not to mention that my stomach hurt too. To top it all off, I already had a fucking headache. I didn't need this fucking shit.

"Get up you wuss." the boy, Tye said.

"Yeah! Come on you emo freak!" the other, Neon said, laughing.

Two against one. That fucking male is a fucking pussy. He was about to throw another punch when a half-albino hand caught the wrist, holding it tightly and the owner of the hand snapped, "Enough."

My eyes traveled up from the hand to the elbow and finally to the face. My eyes widened slightly to see it was Sabrina. What was she doing here? Tye looked at her with anger and wrentched his wrist free. He backed up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Let's blow this. This freak isn't worth is." he sneered, spitting at my feet while his friend spat at her feet. She didn't seemed fazed by it. Once they were out of sight, I let out a breath, making my stomach and ribs throb. I let out a hiss as I went to sitting postion. I felt something soft against my eye and I looked up at her. She has concern written all over her face and in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because it would be wrong to leave you like this." she repiled.

I looked down at the ground and said, "I'm not wroth it."

She pressed alittle too hard and I hissed, flintching away from her touch. I looked at her to glare, but I saw anger written over her face. It quickly softened and she wiped away the blood from my cuts on my arms.

"You are worth is to me." She said softly, alittle too softly.

I had almost missed it, but I did hear it. Why am I worthy to her anyway? All I've done so far is hurt her and has taken advantage of her a couple of times. She looked back up into my eyes and said, "We should get some ice for that eye of yours and seen what damage they've done to your stomach."

I stood up with her help, but then I said, "I don't want to go to the nurse. I'm going home."

She glared at me and pushed me into the wall, saying, "You are not ditching. _I'm_ the _one_ whose taking _you_ home."

I merely gapped at her. I slowly nodded and she released me, her glare gone from her face. She looped my arm around her neck and she wrapped her arm around my waist, making sure that she didn't touch any parts that are wounded. As we walked out and away from the school, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

_**Sabrina's POV**_

My mouth dropped as I gazed up at him. He stood at least a good 2 to 3 intches taller then me. He looked at me and looked away. He looked uncomfertable and stated, "Don't stare at me."

I quickly broke my eyes away from his face and I smiled slightly. I'm glad he apologized to me.

"You're forgiven Gaara." I said softly.

I could feel his gaze on me, but he looked away. Once we reached my house, I took him upstairs and into my bedroom, I took off his shirt, blushing at his well-muscled chest and laid him down.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I said, walking out and going to get some gaze and healing oitments.

I came back in about 20 seconds later to see him reading the little black journal that Iruka-sensei was making us right in. I blushed and I quickly walked up, snatching it out of his hands. He gave me a look and I glared at him.

"Don't snoop. It's not polite to snoop around." I said hottly.

He simply stared at me as I started to apply the oitments. He wouldn't stop staring at me so I pressed my fingers alittle to hard on his ribs and he shot up, hissing. My eyes doubled the size then they already were. His ribs hurt too?!

"Gaara. I'm so sorry. Please lay down. I need to put some healing oitment on your ribs too." I said, worry filled my voice.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He nodded and laid back down on the spot. I quickly appiled the oitment on his chest too. His chest was warm and soft. I left my hand to roam it alittle while longer.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, a hint of amusement and embarrassement in his voice.

I blushed slightly, noting that I was still touching his chest. I took my hand away and said, "Yeah. All done."

I put everything back into the kit and I got up to go and put it back when a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down. I looked into the jade eyes as his stared right back into my light chocolate-amber colored eyes. He leaned my head down and kissed my lips softly. I was suprised that he kissed me so softly. Twice for that matter. He rolled over so that he was ontop. He pulled away, looking straight into my eyes.

"Sabrina," He breathed, "I---"

He was cut off when my door opened to reveal...

* * *

Courtney: DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! LE GASP! WHAT WAS HE GUNNA SAY?!

Laura: Who knows.

Courtney: Oh oh oh! I DO! I DO!

Laura: Well duh! Because we're in her mind too dummy!

Courntey: *eyes go wide* Really?! I didn't know that! I thought she always pm'd us what's going to happen next.

Laura: *sighs* Baka....

Sabrina: Hoped you enjoyed. Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Surrie: WHOOOOOOOOO! IM STEALING THIS CHAPPIE!

Shirku: No you're not.

Surrie: Aaaaawwww....*pouts*

Courtney: Besides, THIS IS OUR STORY!

Laura: *sighs*

Sabrina: *rolls eyes*

Gaara: *snoozing*

*asleep next to Gaara, snoozing also*

Surrie/Courtney: *gets into a debat*

Laura/Sabrina: Enjoy.

* * *

_**Gaara's POV**_

I was about to admit my love to her **(A/N: Laura: HOLY SHIT COURT! O.O YOU WERE RIGHT!)** when Naruto walked in. **(A/N: Courtney: DAMN! I'M ON A ROLE! XD)** His eyes went wide and his whole face flushed.

"O-Oh...S-Sorry!" He squeaked out, slamming her door shut.

Sabrina's face turned bright red and she looked away from me. I merely smirked and I took the opprotunity to lean down and nip her neck. She squeaked and glared at me, but it looked harmless since her cheeks were flushed cherry red and her eyes were shinning with happiness. I leaned down again and kissed her lips. She didn't protest so I licked the outside of her lips, asking for enterance. When she didn't comply, I felt her smirking slightly, so I bit down on her lip slightly, causing her to gasp and I shoved my tongue into her mouth. She didn't bite down or resist. I guess she trusts me now. I heard the door open and a gasp. I broke apart from the willing female under me and looked over at her door. She looked at her door too and her eyes widened.

"L-Laura. C-Courtney." She stuttered.

Laura was jaw dropped while Courtney was blushing red and both of their eyes were wide with shock. I leaned down and whispered, "See you later."

She shivered slightly and I got up off of her, walking to the door and left the house entirely. I was smirking to myself. She's all mine now.

* * *

_**Sabrina's POV**_

I swear to god! I HATE ALL THESE INTERUPTIONS! I growled as I sat up. It was getting good. I had a feeling that Gaara was going to confess his love to me, but since they're was so many interuptions, I couldn't! I glared at them and said icly, "Out."

When they didn't move, I yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

They both jumped and squeaked, slamming my door shut. I got up and locked it, sighing. I pulled out my guitar and sat down. I started to play a simple song and started to sing slightly, trying to get my song finished.

"When you walk away, you don't me hear say, pleeeeaaaase oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to leeeet it go." I sang softly. **(A/N: I DON'T OWN THE SONG! Actually...I do...but I didn't make it! I LOVE THIS SONG! XD)**

I hummed the rest of the song, writing it down on my music sheet that so that I don't forget it. Writing and playing music or even listening to it made me feel at peace. I don't know why, but it always help me think and put my mind at ease. I stopped and looked out of my window. Why did he chose me in the first place?  


* * *

Courtney: LE GASP!

Hmmm.....? *blinks sleeply*

Courtney/Laura: KAWEII! *huggles me*

*squeaks*

Surrie: BANZI! *lands ontop of the pile*

Me/Courtney/Laura: *squeaks and falls over*

Shirku/Sabrina: *sighs*

Gaara: zzzz..zzz....Review....zzz..zzz...

P.S.....SHINO IS CREEPY WHEN HE LAUGHS! O.O IT'S SUPER SCARY! *squeaks*


	17. Chapter 17

RWARZ! FEAR ME!

Doritos: No.

O,O D-Doritos? WTF?!

Laura: Don't ask me.

Courtney: Not me.

Then who...?

Gaara: Hnn.

~ELSE WHERE~

Surrie: *laughs evilly*

~BACK TO US~

Everyone: O.O

Sabrina: Read on and enjoy.

* * *

_**Laura's POV**_

I can't believe Sabrina was kissing Gaara! AND HE WAS ONTOP OF HER! I guess it's kind of a good thing we showed up....but DAMN! Rina's SCARY! I let loose a shiver when I heard her cold voice. Freaking ice queen. I laid down on my bed, sighing and buring my head into my pillow, thinking the scene over. My face suddenly heated up when the image turned into me and Itachi. His soft lips, kissing and nipping my neck and heading down to my breasts, his fingers skimming over my thighs and up into... My face turned scarlet red and I had to get a tissue. Stupid fangirlism....I blame Courtney for this. I grumbled softly. Maybe a nap will take my mind off it.

* * *

_**Courtney's POV**_

I can't believe would do that! OMIGOD! THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING! *looks outside* Nope. World isn't ending. Hmm.... I opened the door to reveal Naruto sitting on my bed, reading one of my magazines. I blushed slightly and I walked over, talking it from him and placing my lips against his. He pulled me close and ran his hands over my sides, causing me to giggle. We broke away and he smiled.

"You're so cute." he stated.

I blushed again and kissed his cheek, saying, "And you're sweet."

Naruto blushed slightly, but still grinned. He rolled over, pulling me ontop of him and earning a squeal out of me. I giggled and I kissed him again. He licked the ouside of my lips and I opened my mouth, his tongue brushing past my lips, meeting mine. I sucked on his tongue, earning a small moan from him. I smiled slightly and he rolled over, him ontop this time. He broke away and beamed down at me. I blushed slightly. He's so Hott. With a capital H and two t's. He leaned down, kissing me again. Man oh man....This boy knows how to kiss!

* * *

*squeaks* DONE! Sorry it's short....

Courtney: *eyes are shining* Is my lemony part next?

Yes. Just send me it missy!

Laura: When's mine! *pouts*

Not for two or three more chappie.

Laura: RWAR! *throws a tantram*

....Oh wow.....

Sabrina: Review.


	18. Chapter 18

IT'S TIME!

Courtney: YAY! *is running around screaming happily*

Laura: Oh joy. *walks out*

Gaara: ....

Sabrina: Enjoy people.

* * *

_**No One's POV**_

Courtney walked to her room and opened the door to find Naruto sitting on her bed, looking through a photo album that she kepted under her pillow. When he came near an embarrassing picture, she hurled herself across the room and snatched it up from Naruto, hugging it to her chest. Naruto has a grin slipped onto his face and asked, "What do you have in there?"

Courtney blushed slightly and stuttered, "No-Nothing."

Naruto just grinned and pulled her to him, pinning her underneath and the photo album forgotten on the floor. He leaned in and asked, "What. Do. You. Have. In. There?"

Courtney said nothing, but stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned in some more and wrapped his lips around her tongue, sucking on it slightly. Her eyes widened and she moaned slightly, a large blush fanning her cheeks.

*Oh! It's so on!* She thought.

She rolled her hips against Naruto's getting a low groan from him. She smirked.

* * *

**LEMON WARNING! *warning flashes* IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT, SCROLL DOWN!

* * *

**Courtney then flipped them then in favor of straddling his hips. She made quick work of taking off her top. Naruto growled his approval as he ground himself against her roughly, one hand holding her hip. He rolled them over again, pinning her beneath him as he ravaged her mouth. He then hooked a finger between her soft flesh and the lace of the bra before pulling. Naruto's lips made butterfly kisses down her neck and then found his way to one of her rosy buds causing Courtney moaned in response.

"Naruto..." she panted, grinding herself against him in slight frustration. They were wearing too much clothing and it was driving her mad. He got the hint, getting up in order to rid himself of his remaining clothing while Courtney shimmied out of her panties. She barely managed to get them off before Naruto was on her again, his mouth attacking her body. Courtney racked her nail down his back at the torture he was giving her. Slowly he ran his hands down towards her thighs and spread them apart. He hovered over her and their eyes locked. Courtney nodded her head slowly and reached up to kiss him.

"I love you" Naruto sighed against her lips as he thrust into her and started a slow rhythm.

"I love you too" she replied.

Naruto wrapped her legs around his waist as his hips picked up in speed and Courtney hips moved to the rhythm.

"Ohh…N-Naruto" Courtney moaned as he roughly plunged into her. Courtney desperately kissed his lips as she left her release.

"Fuck…Courtney" Naruto panted as she thrust into her a few times before he came.

* * *

**LEMON HAS ENDED! I LIKE TO THANK COURTNEY FOR WRITING THIS!

* * *

**Naruto fell against Courtney and she simply embraced it, loving the weight. He rolled off of her and they both panted for air. They rolled onto their sides and looked at eachother, smiling softly at one another. Naruto leaned in and kissed her softly on her pouty, full lips. She simply sighed and then wrapped her arms around his torso, her head tucked underneath his chin. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and closed his eyes, falling into a blissful sleep with her.

~MEANWHILE~

Sabrina's face was bright red and her chopsticks were snapped in half in her hand and Laura's face was bright red also, but she had gotten a nosebleed.

*Oh god!* They both thought at the same time.

* * *

Oh. My. Gawd......

Laura: O////O

Courtney: SQUEE! *is giggling like mad*

Gaara/Sabrina: O.O

Naruto: *is blushing slightly*

Review people. Chao!


	19. Chapter 19

"'Cause now I'm that bitch, You'll never get to - uh. Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk. You were too fly then, so fly away now. Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown."

Laura: Wtf?

Courtney: Who sings this?

Livvi Franc! I LOVE THIS SONG! *starts singing it again*

Gaara: .....

Sabrina: OMIGOD! *is singing along with me*

Laura: Enjoy.

* * *

_**Laura's POV**_

I stomped upstairs and threw Courtney's door open and yelled, "NEXT TIME YOU HAVE SEX, KEEP IT FUCKING DOWN!"

Courtney squeaked and ducked under the covers and Naruto just blushed. I slammed the door and stormed downstairs. The doorbell rang and I opened the door to reveal Itachi and Gaara was behind him.. He looked at me with concern and I couldn't help, but blush under his gaze.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Courtney and Naruto had very loud sex." Sabrina answered as she walked back into view with a spoon hanging out of her mouth and a tub of vanilla ice cream in her hands. Itachi raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when I said angry, "Don't ask."

He shut his mouth and Sabrina's eyes landed on Gaara. Her eyes sparkled slightly and he gazed back at her. I felt the air change slightly and I coughed. She looked at me with a questioning look as I gave her a smug look. She glared at me and she stabbed the ice cream, scooping some up and plopping it into her mouth once more. Itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, saying, "Let's go out Laura-bear."

I blushed heavily as I heard Sabrina laugh loudly and I looked back, glaring at her. She simply smirked at me and yelled, "DON'T GET PREGGO!" and slammed the door shut. I sputtered alittle and yelled, "YOU BITCH!"

I could hear her roar in laughter as Itachi pulled me down the street. Oh gawd. I'm so killing Sabrina when I get home! I sighed as Itachi lead me down the street to his house. We entered it and went up to his room. He closed and locked the door and leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. He licked my lips slightly and I opened my mouth slightly. He plunged his tongue straight into my mouth and I made my tongue meet his.

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! *warning sign flashes* A LEMON SCENE! FOR THOSE WHO WISH NOT TO READ, PLEASE SKIP DOWN!**

* * *

**_No One's POV_**

Laura moaned as Itachi started kissing her neck. His hands slowly slid up Laura's sides as he pushed her towards the bed.

"Itachi" she moaned as she sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. Itachi smirked and slid his hands past her stomach and lifted her top off. He tugged and pulled off the clasp on her bra before attacking her breast. Laura moaned and ran her hands though his hair before taking of his top and running her hands over his chest. Itachi pulled up and kissed her roughly on the lips before trailing hot kisses how her body.

Itachi smirked and started pulling off her skirt soon followed by her panties. Laura slightly embarrassed tugged off his pants soon followed by his undies. "Itachi, please?" she begged and Itachi smiled and carefully thrust into her.

Itachi groaned as he began to pick up speed. Laura desperately reached up for his lips as her hips struggled to keep up with his rhythm. She broke away from his lips and screamed, "I-ITACHI!" while Itachi groaned her name into her next.

* * *

**END OF LEMON!

* * *

**

Itachi collasped onto Laura, while she took in his body weight. She sighed happily then giggled slightly when Itachi nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you Itachi." She whispered.

He chuckled and said, "I love you too Laura."

~ELSE WHERE~

Sabrina's eye twitched in horror. She felt a disdurbance in the force. **(A/N: HAHAHA! STAR WARS! XD)** She shook her head and then said outloud, "I wonder if they used condoms. No way in hell am I taking care of their demon kids." then she walked out of the house to go to work.

* * *

So SHOOOOOOORT! T_T

Laura: I've noticed.

Courtney: I had a hard time writing this. It's so weird to write lemons about your best friend and a guy she likes. It's just weird.

Laura: But I thank you. ^^

Courtney: YAYNESS! *dances*

......I need some pocky....

Sabrina: Review.


	20. Chapter 20

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO!

Laura: wtf?

Courtney: HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Gaara: .....

Sasuke: What are you doing?

......OMIGOD! SASUKLE! *tackles*

Sasuke: SGAH! *THUD*

Sabrina: .....ftw? Whatev....Review people.

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV_**

I left the house, slamming the door shut. Great! Thanks to Courntey and Naruto.... I now have perverted thoughts going through my head. God damn then. I ran straight into someone.

"Oof!" we both said and I looked up, my eyes sparkling as soon as I knew who it was.

"HAKU! I'm soooooooooo glad to see you!" I said happily, hugging him.

I noticed that he winced when I pushed him slightly back from my hug onto his butt. My eyes widened and my face flushed bright red. I swore steam came out of the top of my head. Luckily, Haku didn't notice and he helped me up. He seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Why are you in a hurry for Haku?" I asked, making him look at me. He blinked and said, "I'm meeting my step-brother here, but he's slightly late."

I nodded and asked, "Do you want me to wait with you?"

He smiled at me and nodded. We waited for a few minutes and I saw someone waving. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed slightly. Emo cut silvery-blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and slightly-tanned skin. He...was...hot. Haku looked over and smiled, yelling, "Hika!"

"Hey Haku. Who's your female friend?" he asked, his eyes on me.

My cheeks flushed some more at his deep, husky voice and then he asked, "How about I treat you two to something to eat since I made you two wait?"

"Sorry, but Sab-" Haku started, but I interrupted, "That's fine. Name's Sabrina."

He smiled and picked up my hand, placing it to his lips in a chaste kiss on my hand. My face probably looked like a tomato now.

"Nice to meet you." He said, mummering against my skin causing me to shiver. Haku looked worried, but I don't see any harm from his brother buying us dinner.

~AT THE DINER~

I kepted laughing at the jokes Hika told. He was so nice and sweet. Unlike a certain person! I stopped laughing and went into my own thoughts. I know that I'm in love with Gaara, but... I couldn't help feel like I was falling for Hika instead. I groaned inwardly to myself. What the hell am I going to do?

* * *

**_Gaara's POV_**

I entered the diner with Temari and Kankuro. They wanted to spend _'quality family time'_ together. I almost said no, but thankfully... I didn't. I saw _her_ entering the diner with Haku and some unknown male. I let out a low growl, scaring Temari and Kankuro slightly. We got seated behind them. Luckily, Temari and Kankuro sat on the other side and I sat near Sabrina. They knew what I wanted and they knew better then to get in my way. I turned slightly, glaring over my shoulder and glared at the back of her head. I saw her shake her head and shiver slightly. Haku looked over at me and his eyes widened slightly. He looked over at the unknown male and her then back at me with one hand covering his mouth from their eyes.

_'Get her out.'_ he mouthed to me. He didn't need to tell me twice. I looked at Temari and Kankuro. They seemed to get the message. They nodded nervously and I stood up. I only had to take one step and I was infront of their table. The unknown male looked at me and so did she. Her eyes doubled their size. I almost smirked. Almost.

"G-Gaara." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, growling slightly.

"N-Nothing!" she squeaked, "I'm just getting something to eat since Haku's brother made us wait for a long time."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the unknown male smirked slightly then his gaze turned to Sabrina. I know that look. It's lust. A growl ripped through my throat and I grabbed her arm, pulling her up and planted my lips against hers, hard. She squeaked slightly at my sudden kiss and I put my hands on her hips, making her pelvis meet mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands tangling in my hair, massaging in slightly. I almost purred. Almost. I broke away from the kiss and glared at the unknown male. His eyes were wide with shock and Haku covered his mouth, trying to hide his smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up, hissing, "She's mine. Stay away."

With that, I turned and walked out of the bar with her. She didn't protest, but she didn't seem happy either. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "When we get to my house, you're going to be punished."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!

Kairi123: Over writer's block now?

OMIGOD! *shock* HOW'D YOU GET ON HERE?!

Kairi123: I...don't know....0_0 WEIRD!

Courtney: HIYA!

Laura: Yo.

Oh right! That's Laura and Courtney. My besty friends and writers of a Naruto story that I happen to also like. I like lots of stories now that I think about it.

Sabrina: Yo. I'm Sabrina, her muse.

Kairi123: I see.

PLEASE PEOPLE! REVIEW!

Laura: Hey....what happened to Sasuke?

Sasuke: *is locked in a closet with all the other I've trapped in there*

Courtney: Dunno.


	21. Chapter 21

SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG!

Courtney: *grabs me and starts shaking me* IT'S. ABOUT. FREAKING. TIME!

Sabrina: She started school about a week ago.

Laura: Really?

Sabrina: Yeah. Plus she had some writers block plus hw.

Courtney: *stops shaking me* Oh! Okay! *skips off*

~DEAD~

Sabrina: *sighs* Review.

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV_**

I was nervous. What did he mean by, 'punished'? I shivered slightly as he pulled me into what I think was his house. He pulled me along upstairs to _his_ bedroom. Once he opened the door and closed it, he pushed me against it, pinning me there. I could feel my cheeks heated. I knew that he could see my blush. I turned my head away, embarrassed. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him and place a rough kiss, his tongue sliding against my lips. My eyes went half-lidded. Oh god...How the hell was he such a good kisser? He broke away from my lips and went to my ear, biting it softly.

"You are mine." he growled in my ear which caused me to shiver. Oh god. He started to kiss me once more. I felt his hand started going up my shirt. My eyes snapped opened and I pushed him away. He growled lowly and asked angryly, "What now?"

I shifted slightly, my gaze settled on the floor. I shyly looked up at him, pleading him with my eyes not to do this. He reached forward and pulled me to him which he then fell backwards onto his bed, which somehow...I was trapped under him. I squirmed slightly. His face was pressing against my neck and his left hand was pinning my hands down while the other was groping my body.

"You are being punished." He growled into my neck then bit it hard. I yelped loudly. That hurt! I could feel something trinkle down and his tongue flicked out, licking the spot that he bit. He let go of my hands and I quickly got up, running out of the room, nearly ripping the doors off. I didn't stop till I came to my house and ran all the way to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I picked up the mirror and gazed into it. I pulled my shirt down alittle and my eyes widened. There, on my neck, was two puncture marks and a big purple like bruise.

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"** I screamed, the whole house shaking.

* * *

**_Courtney's POV_**

I yelped and tumbled down the stairs. Then I heard a, "GOD DAMN IT!" coming from the kitchen.

* * *

**_Laura's POV_**

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled, grabbing a paper towel. I sliced my freaking hand opened! I heard Courtney tumble down the stairs and a "OUCH!" coming from the living room.

* * *

**_Ryuu's POV_**

I had banged my shin against the coffee table. I rubbed it gentely and I heard a "SHIT!" coming from the backyard.

* * *

**_Akita's POV_**

I had jumped at Sabrina's scream/yell and the hose got free, spraying me till I looked like a drowned rat then I fell into the pool.

* * *

**_No One's POV_**

_*What the hell is this about NOW?!*_ Akita, Ryuu, Courtney, and Laura all thought.

* * *

Bleh....not that long...The next will be long! PROMISE!

Courtney: *does the 'I'm watching you' thing* You better!

Laura: No threats missy.

Courtney: *pouts* Fine.

Sabrina: REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

CHA! IM BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER! XD

Courtney: YAY! AN UPDATE! *dances*

GUESS WHAT PEOPLE!

Laura/Courtney: What?

MY DAD IS GOING TO FIX MY LAPTOP THAT I'VE BEEN FORGETTING TO BRING TO HIM FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF MONTHS!

Courtney: YAYNESS! THAT MEANS MORE UPDATES!

HELL YES!

Laura: Sweet.

REVIEW!

* * *

**_No One's POV_**

Akita, Ryuu, Courtney, and Laura all ran upstairs and went to Sabrina's room to see her room almost destoryed.

"What happened here?" Courtney asked.

Sabrina pulled down her shirt to show her neck, causing even to gasp in horror.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" she yelled loudly, causing everyone to wince at the loudness.

"I'm sure that was a sign of...uhm...affection?" Laura said weakly.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed at her, as to say 'Go ahead, say something else stupid', but Laura kepted her mouth shut.

"I can't believe he did that." Akita said, "I wish my boyfriend would do that."

NO! *smacks her* NO NO NO! BAD AKITA! THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO SAY THAT!

"You're not paying me at all."

.....Good point....Well...ON WITH THE STORY! *rewinds her scene*

"I can't believe he did that." Akita siad, "I hope that you two are happy together."

Muuuuuch better!

"SO WHAT! He still should have done that!" Sabrina yelled.

"But it's such a sweet jesture!" Ryuu said, squealing softly.

Sabrina felt a vein and she boomed, **"GET OUT!"**

They all scrambled out, tripping over each other and tumbling down the stairs. Sabrina smirked slightly when she heard curses coming from the tangled bodies at the end of the stairs.

* * *

My gawd! That was short.

Laura: No kidding!

UNLESS YOU TWO WOULD _LOVE_ TO WRITE A CHAPPIE! I WOULD _LOVE_ IT! It's so hard to think of a story like this.

Courtney: Hmm....I guess she's right....BUT YAY! IT'S A CHAPPIE NONE THE LEAST!

.....REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!


	23. Christmas Special

OMG! IM SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN GONE! My comp decided to not have virus protection! T-T BUT NOW IT DOES! YAY!

Courtney: OMG! *glomps* I MISSED YOU!

*squeaks*

Laura: Seriously! *glomps*

*falls over*

Sabrina: ...Enjoy. This is a Christmas Special.

* * *

**_No One's POV still_**

Sabrina moaned as the sun hit her face. She opened her eyes, glaring at the sun. She got up and closed the curtains, grumbling about how cold it was and got back into bed, snuggling into her warmth.

***BAM***

"Wakie, wakie!" Courtney said, a big smile scetched across her face. Sabrina cracked an eye open, glaring at her sister. She growled slightly. Her neck was throbbing from the bite mark she recieved the other day. She sat up and hissed, "Go away. It's too damn early for this crap."

Courtney only blinked and said, "It's almost 9 am though. We've gots lots of things to do today!"

Sabrina groaned and fell back. She sighed and looked at her calendar. Her eyes widened. No freaking way. It's already Christmas Eve?! She shot out of bed and nearly ran her poor sister down. Courtney squeaked when Sabrina ran by. Laura came by and peeked in.

"I'm guessing that she's fully awake and aware now."

Courtney nodded. Laura grinned and gave her sister a firm nod, then walked back downstairs with her hot chocolate with those cute little marsmellows. Sabrina came down a few minutes later, dressed in black skinny jeans with a slightly poofy brown jacket that is fuzzy on the inside. She put on her boots with black/grey fur on top with strings wrapping around with the boot that had little puff balls attached to the ends.

"Let's go." She said.

Laura and Courtney grabbed their jackets and followed Sabrina to her car. They piled in and Sabrina turned it on and pulled out of the garage, heading towards the mall. Suddenly, Tik Tok by Ke$sha came on, causing the three girls to squeal in delight. Sabrina turned up the radio, the bass vibrating the car. They came to a stoplight and came to a slow stop. Laura looked to the right to see -

"OMG! IT'S THE GUYS!" Laura shouted over the song.

Sabrina and Courtney looked over to see Gaara driving, Itachi in the passenger seat and Naruto in the back. They haven't noticed them yet. Courtney whipped out her cell phone and dialed in Naruto's number.

"Hey baby!" Courtney yelled in the phone. I turned the music down slightly.

"Look to the left." Courtney coo'd then hang up. Naruto looked and his eyes went wide. He shouted something, causing both other males to turn their heads and look. Sabrina smirked and flipped Gaara off. Before he could do anything, she turned the music back up and sped off when the light turned green. Laura looked at Sabrina and said, "I know you're mad at him and all, but that's a bit mean."

Sabrina snorted. Courtney just giggled.

**_The Next Day_**

Laura yawned as she sipped on her hot chocolate. Today is Christmas Eve and the guys were going to come over. Well...Naruto and Itachi. She wasn't sure that Gaara is going to come after what happened the other day. When the doorbell rang, Courtney zoomed by and opened the front door.

"NARU-KINS!" She squealed, latching onto him and started to french kiss him in the doorway.

"Ahem." a voice said.

Courtney broke away and looked at the older Uchiha male. She smiled and said, "Sorry about that! Come on in!"

Both males entered, looking around. Akita and Ryuu came bolting down and ran out the door, late for their own date with their lovers. Gaara looked at the two sibings running pass him. He raised an eyebrow and entered the house.

"You're here?" Laura asked, shocked. He cocked an invisable eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Cause of yesterday." Courtney said, still latched to Naruto. He shook his head and said, "I deserved it I guess."

"SHOCK! CONFESSION!" Courtney said, laughing slightly. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the young girl. Sabrina came down from her bedroom and stared at the sight before her. She huffed and walked passed everyone and into the kitchen. Laura sighed and Courtney just rolled her eyes. Sabrina came back in and handed everyone hot chocolates. She came up to Gaara and gave him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the living room.

**_LATER THAT EVENING_**

Courtney and Laura were cuddled against their men as they watched a romantic video. Sabrina was holding Gaara's hand, both watching the video also. They all slowly fell asleep against one another. When the other four fell asleep, Sabrina looked at Gaara and said, "Merry Christmas Gaara."

Before he could say anything, she fell asleep against him. Gaara smiled slightly and closed his eyes, resting his head against hers.

* * *

AND I'M DONE! XD

Laura: Yay!

Courtney: *starts dancing* WOOHOO!

Sabrina: *sighs* Review people. Review.


	24. Chapter 24

OMG! SORRY! IT'S BEEN SO LOOOOOOONG!

Neko: No kidding.

SHUT UP! OKAY! HERE'S AN UPDATE! ENJOY FOOLZ! xD

* * *

**_Sabrina's POV_**

I sighed to myself. I stared at my ceiling for what it felt like for hours on end and I got up, looking at my mirror dresser. I tilted my head and got up, grabbing my brush and started brushing my hair. I couldn't understand why Gaara likes me. I stopped brushing, pausing, looking up at the ceiling. I shook my head and put the brush down. My eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"SABRINA DARLING! DINNER!" Ryuu called, causing me to jump in fright.

"JEEZ! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"WHATEVER SIS! GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!"

"FINE!"

I came downstairs only to find Naruto, Itachi, and Gaara at the dinner table also. My jaw dropped at the scene.

"Who the? What the? Why the?"

"I invited Naru-kins over. Laura invited 'tachi-weasel and we both invited Gaara-panda over!" Courtney said with happiness.

Oh that's it. That's the last straw. I death glared at both Courtney and Laura who eeped and clutched onto each other.

"No death glaring at the table sister darling. Wait till dinner is over." Ryuu's voice floated from the kitchen.

I saw Gaara smirk slightly, along with Courtney and Laura. I increased my glaring. I heard the front door open with a slam and I heard the most awful thing in my entire life.

"RINA!"

I was glomped by a short brown haired girl. I sighed.

"Hey Alex. What's up."

"Just came to see everyone. Ryuu baby! How's it going?!"

"Perfectly fine Alex-sweetie."

"Kewl! Hey Court. Laura. Wha'd up?"

"Nothin much. How you?" Laura asked.

She shrugged and said, "It could be better. It's hard finding a descent man these days."

"Pray to Kami." Courtney said, nodding with Laura.

I sweatdropped....along with Itachi and Naruto. Gaara simply stared at her with weirdness.

"ANYway, I came here to talk about something important."

"And that is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There is something happening to grandfather Rina, Ryuu, Courtney, Laura."

My eyes widened. What? Grandfather?

"What happened to Grandfather?" I asked fearfully.

She took in a deep breathe and said, "He....is dieing."

I could feel myself stiffening up, my breath stopping in my throat. Grandfather is...dieing?

"But why?" Ryuu asked.

"He has cancer...Very bad too. I didn't even know that he had it until he was put into the hospital yesterday. The doctors told me and I was shocked myself." She said, sadness creeping into her voice.

"We have to go and visit him." Laura said, her voice cracking.

Courtney was crying silently and said, "We need to visit him right away."

"Yes. We have too. We shall set out tomorrow. Alex, you can sleep here for tonight."

She smiled slightly and said, "Thanks Ryuu."

* * *

BAH! SHORT! SORRY! I will have more time on this later!

Neko: *nods* Yes. Till then, adios.

...Since when did you speak spanish?

Neko: ....You are freakin mexican.....And since I am part of you, I speak it also. MORON!

EEP! *covers head* SORRY!

Neko: Review people.


	25. Visiting Grandfather

DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE!

Neko: ...wtf?

Idk. Just decided to do that. *coughs* I AM BACK MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! HAS ANYONE MISSED ME?

~Insert cricket noises~

*goes into Takami's corner*

Neko: Greeeaaaat. *sighs*

Sabrina: *rolls eyes* Review everyone.

* * *

**_Next Morning_**

~No One's POV~

All of the girl plus Ryuu, had packed up and headed out early to catch a flight. Their grandfather lived in Japan **(surprise surprise! xD) **Alex had fallen asleep on the plane, clutching her Umehito Nekozawa plusie. Laura and Courtney were holding onto their lover plushies (Naruto and Itachi) while Ryuu and Sabrina read. They were amazed the Alex had brought so many plushies with her...and they were scared to ask her where she got them and how they fight into her backpack.

~Hours Later~

Once the plane had landed, they made off towards the front entrance with their luggage. Ryuu spotted a sign with their last name on it.

"Girls, over here." He said, walking towards the bald man. The four girls walked over.

"I had forgotten that we were rich." Laura commented.

"So did I." Courtney said with Sabrina nodding.

Alex beamed and all five of them entered the limo, taking off towards the mansion. Once upon arriving there, Alex raced out of the car, luggage and all, running up to the mansion and kicked opened the door, running up the stairs to their grandfather's room. They all sweatdropped. They made their way up the stairs and towards their grandfather's room.

"Grandfather!" They all shouted as they opened the door, to see him exercising with Alex. The four of them face-palmed.

"Oohohohohoho! My beloved grandchildren! How nice to see you again."

"Alex! You said he was dying!"

"What? How could you say that about your own grandfather?"

Alex grinned and said, "But I got them to visit no?"

"Ohhohohohohohoho! That's true."

The three girl turned to stone and became to shrink back slightly. Ryuu just laughed and said, "It's true. We haven't visited you for a while now."

"Glad to see all of you."

The three girls glared at Alex, but she grinned evilly.

"Geez. Instead of lying to us like that, you could've told us the truth." Sabrina said.

"But you still wouldn't visit anyway."

"She got that right." Courtney said.

"Yep." Laura added.

"But it is nice to see him again." Courtney said.

"Yeah. It is nice." Laura said.

The two girls glomped their grandfather, yelling, "WE'VE MISSED YOU!"

He just laughed. Sabrina 'calmly' walked up and gave him a hug also.

"So, tell me. What's been going on in your lives?"

"They all have boyfriends!" Alex stated.

"What? You are these boys? I shall kill them!" grandfather said, fire in his eyes.

"Now now Grandfather. You do wish to have these girls happy, do you not?" Ryuu asked, smiling.

"Yes I do but-"

"No buts Grandfather."

"Fine fine. Who are they?"

"I'm dating Uzamaki Naruto!" Courtney said happily, then going off into dream land.

"Uchiha Itachi." Laura said.

"You mean _**the**_ Uchiha Itachi?" Grandfather shouted.

"Uh, yeah."

"He's the richest fellow in the world! Along with his little brother."

"Eh? He has a little brother?" Laura shouted.

"You really didn't know?" Sabrina asked in disbelief, "You saw him the night you first saw Itachi. He was the one with the chicken-duck-butt hair style."

"Oh right. Now I remember." Laura said cheerfully.

"And Sabrina is dating Sabaku Gaara!" Alex cheered.

"WHAT? I AM NOT!"

"Oh stop lying to yourself. I _know_ you Rina. I created you no?"

Sabrina grumbled.

"He's such a nice quiet young man. And the richest also." Grandfather said.

Sabrina face-palmed and got up slowly, her eye twitching.

"I'm going to bed." she growled, walking down the hallway.

She had enough of this family talk for one day.

"Aw! But you love us Sabrina!" Alex shouted from grandfather's room. Her eye twitched again. She really hated the fact that Alex could read her mind.


	26. Chapter 26

ELLO PEOPLE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! :D

Neko: *smacks me* Just get on with it!

Right right! *rubs head and whines slightly*

Sabrina: Please review. And this is a Christmas special. Please enjoy. (And the characters that appear are from another anime. KHR. Which I don't own...T^T) And sorry it's short. D:

* * *

**_Next Morning_**

Sabrina woke up to the sound of yelling and squealing. Her eye twitched and she stormed out of her room and downstairs, only to stop and pause, seeing the three males that she thought she had left behind. Laura was blushing cutely as Itachi held her, kissing her cheek. Courtney was all over Naruto, both of them making out heavily. Gaara was staring at her...straight at her. She glared at Alex, who was cuddling an unknown male with silver grey hair. He didn't look pleased to be here. Next to him was a blond with a tiara his hair that was cuddling with an unknown female with blue-black hair. Sabrina's eye twitched.

"Alex...who the fuck are those three?"

She perked up, beaming widely, "Morning Sabrina!"

Sabrina stormed over and began to choke her, shaking her slightly, "Damn it Alex! Answer me!"

Alex gurgled, choking. Gaara pulled Sabrina away from the hyper one, letting her catch her breath. Sabrina stood there, death glaring. Alex coughed a few times then smiled once more, "Right-o! This is Squalo, Belphegor aka Bel, and Koichi!"

Sabrina froze, staring at the blue-black female. Koichi looked at Sabrina. They both stared at each other until they yelled, "YOU!" pointing at each other.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Koichi yelled.

"YOU BITCH! LIKE YOU CAN KILL ME!"

Alex blinked. Naruto, Itachi, Laura, and Courtney all stood there, staring in shock, confusion, and amusement.

"Wait...YOU TRIED TO KILL MY MUSE?_!_" Alex shouted at Koichi.

"IT WAS A MISSION!"

"BULLSHIT! YOU DON'T GO AROUND KILLING MY MUSES! AND YOUR A MUSE ALSO! SO WTF?_!_" Alex shouted.

"VOOOOOOOOI! SHUT UP!" Squalo yelled, an irritated look on his face.

"Ushishishi. The prince is amused greatly."

Koichi pouted, sitting down, "Glad to see that you're amused Bel."

"Ushishishi."

Sabrina just groaned in defeat.

"Oh ho ho! Glad to see you kids are getting along!"

"GRANDFATHER!" everyone yelled.

"What's with all the yelling? It's Christmas." Ryuu said, looking at them.

"RYUU-CHAN!" Alex yelled happily, glomping him.

He patted her head and she skipped back to her spot. Squalo's lap. She hummed happily as Ryuu and grandfather (he has no name...I dubbed him grandfather) handed out presents to everyone, including the six newcomers. Sabrina decided not to question it.

~PAGE BREAK OF EPICNESS~

Naruto and Courtney had disappeared somewhere. Itachi and Laura were sitting by the fire, cuddling. Bel, Koichi, Alex, and Squalo all went off to the training room, to train while Alex just watched. Grandfather had retired to his room. Ryuu went out to spend some time with his boyfriend. Gaara and Sabrina were sitting outside, watching the snow fall. She looked at him, a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Gaara."

He looked at her. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He pressed back, kissing her as well. She pulled back and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Merry Christmas." he said softly.


End file.
